


春是金鸟拂刃

by moonsoup



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Crime, M/M, Murder Mystery, Non-Linear Narrative, Paracosm/Alternative Universe, Sci-Fi, Urban Fantasy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsoup/pseuds/moonsoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><img/><br/>故事由几个主人公的自述构成。<br/>良人的叙述是现在进行时，他与单德明因叫做“Free-Gloom"的情绪治疗项目结识。<br/>作为Free-Gloom的拥有者，周选迪的部分讲述的是过去他和单德明在高中时的交集。<br/>单先生用他需要的方式，讲他想讲的事。<br/>关键词：架空/爱情（同性MM）/科幻/罪案<br/><b>主要人物：单德明/周选迪/蒲良人/英棠</b><br/>*备注：本文成文时间较长，请以本站和<a href="http://iirremediableheartlessfun.tumblr.com/springblade">主页版</a>为准。</p><p>—<a href="/works/7174241/navigate">目录</a>—</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 阿单第一：workLog

~卷一~  


————————————————  
阿单第一：workLog  
————————————————  
1\. 原先的文字是 \\___  
调。幽灵。开始累的市场；  
白色曲调。  
梦出两河；间的蹦床幽  
灵；走来露水成绸  
包庇黑暗___/  
2\. 我想把故事的启发放进去。还用原来的glOOm做封面。这个手册由我自己保存。  
3\. 找到那本故事书，也许能发现新的灵感。蒲良人让我爱上了读童话故事。  
4\. 周选迪调整了客户的优先顺序。拿下蒲良人。拿下蒲良人。拿下。委婉的说法一定是从茶碗里漏出去了。  
5\. 一条愉快并可取的策略是：唤起对象的智慧与好奇，令其参与，成为合作伙伴。周选迪在蒲良人身上看到这个可能性，我希望我能附议他。  
6\. 最迟在12日准备好刘宇澜女士的脚本，以期在30号之前拿到预付款。  
7\. 陈生将在冬假携家人滑雪，要在二月底才有空。我在周选迪的眼睛里看到了一张“祝骨折顺利”的贺卡。  
8\. 第五次，周选迪提出了给Free-GlOOm更名的建议。  
9\. 与蒲良人先生的第二次会面安排在他下班之后。并在他的坚持下，一个更靠近我而不是他的地点。  
11\. 可惜蒲先生不知道，Pasture并不在我楼下。在他上班的这个星期五，我也需要坐车才能赶到翡翠道我们第一次见面的那个办公室所在的盛达大厦。  
12\. 希望可以延续四日第一次谈话的愉悦和轻松。


	2. 阿单第二：disCourse

————————————————  
阿单第二：disCourse   
————————————————  
十二月四日蒲良人先生在下午两点半穿一件蓝格子的加绒衬衣/外套。  
明显被冬天的胆怯所欺骗。此时室温与外温相仿，同在22℃左右。  
站在办公室里，蒲良人像是周选迪犯的一个错误。  
周选迪荐选的客户要么自己是一枚太阳，要么自己是一座核电站。当然，在所有情况下你都免不了会喜欢一朵乌云。就算它没有恰好落在你的头顶遮挡紫外线。因为，它们看起来总是怪不容易的。  
蒲良人是这朵谦逊的云。立在那幅gLOOm前。  
“这是一幅抽象画吗？”  
哈哈哈。应该笑得更放肆一点，因为这样更像腐朽的中年人。而我的笑更像声不成功的咳嗽。  
我说，上一次留意到这个挂饰的人以为这是浴室的地砖样本。  
蒲良人笑了下。羞涩地。转向文字的部分。没有地砖样板和抽象画会伴以一行以上的文字，但是，地砖样本和抽象画标题都有“#”。（e.g. #386 和 #92e；或#92e 和 #386）。  
他羞涩地。资料上他二十九岁。鉴证专家。高级法医。在研究院工作。自两年前始，隶属市府的部门逐渐搬到繁华的办公区，东丽，策新，白银湾。新闻里的结词说，“今后，市民眼中的公职人员将和朝九晚五、斩风冒雨的上班族没有区别。”这句话我记到今天。终于有机会来做实例判断。但蒲良人像一切人，他唯一不像的就是出现在这个办公室里花几十万乃至上百万帮周选迪付场地、物管、程序开发维护、人工和恐怖的税收的“客户们”。全无头绪。我感到。  
周选迪说他在律师行结识蒲先生。但周选迪所有的客户，在某种程度上，都是在律师行结识的。蒲先生坐在沙发上，提议给我讲个故事。  
“下面的字让我想起一个我小时候读过的童话。”他这样说。  
下面的字，并不是：  
陶瓷 辐射物豁免   
厨房/卫浴 墙壁用 25X37.5  
数字打印 樱鼠/京紫  
虽然我更想知道这样的配字会唤醒什么样的故事。  
蒲良人的故事是这样的，一开始很熟悉，一个女人交了好运（也可能是厄运），嫁给了一个王子，一个受诅咒的王子。白天他是一头狮子，晚上才有人形。大多数人，也包括我，所熟知的版本——电影的版本，故事的主要矛盾设定在一个美丽机智的好姑娘如何爱上一头凶猛暴烈的狮子，以及后来的另一部电影，为了动物世界话语的政治正确，一头凶猛暴烈的狮子如何爱上一个人类的女子（而不是另一头凶猛暴烈的母狮子）。但蒲良人的故事中，没有人对此结合提出异议。女人还带着她的丈夫走亲访友，进行社交。直到有一天——  
突发的自我怀疑，蒲良人暂停了叙述。“这应该是——一项测试，对吧？”  
我和他成直角，我坐在办公桌后面，非常老派地转着一支黄白杆的铅笔。  
“测试？这幅画？您的意思是……那个墨点？”  
他点头。相当地学院。“罗夏墨点。”  
“哦，是这样。你有觉得它像什么图案吗？”  
“我？”他顿了两三下“我”，甩给我一个打量的侧面（现在是我正对着挂画的墙壁，我有旋转椅的优势）。“我应该还是受到了文字的影响，我总觉得我看到了海面，凝固的海面，但是在凝固的层面以下，浪涛汹涌，还反射着月光。”  
“所以是晚上？”我握好铅笔，假装在线圈本上写字。  
“海的深处，太阳和月亮的分界。”  
我笑了一下。引起了他的注意。他问我有什么想法。我告诉他这并不是罗夏墨点。  
“那它……”他请我补充；但我认为他吞下的是“它不会真的是地砖样本吧”。  
我想尊重一下周选迪的叮嘱。所以回答：“如果我说它是一种语言，您会怎么想？”  
“那下面的文字跟它有什么关系呢？”  
“用语言解释另一种语言，叫什么？”  
“翻译？”  
“用语言不能解释另一种语言，叫什么？”  
A failure to communicate  
其实这并不是理想的答案。但蒲良人听出了它的出处。他说他喜欢Paul Newman。  
谁不喜欢Paul Newman呢？周选迪会不会是他眼中的Paul Newman？我突然想到。  
“还是继续讲吧，我想知道后面发生了什么。”  
但蒲良人没有立刻继续。“单先生，您有觉得这幅图像什么吗？”他问。显露出些微的固执。  
“它什么也不像。不过，在某个角度，我有时会看到一只鸽子。”  
“鸽子？”像是在怀疑。然后他说：“他变成了一只鸽子。”  
狮子某天变成了一只鸽子。  
就是在结婚生子、访友社交的日常生活中，因为一二必然出现的不谨慎，狮子的诅咒恶化了。他变成了一只鸽子，离开了女人和他们的孩子，只有时不时落下的羽毛标记着他的路线。女人追着羽毛在地球表面行走了七年。会见了太阳和月亮；聆听了东西南北风的箴言；红海里树着栏杆——这可能是海面凝固的原因…我还从未听过如此精彩的故事。  
但我还是忍不住打断——  
“我对鸟类不是很了解，您应该更专业些……”  
“我只了解一小部分。”我明白，蒲良人指的是他专业课程里的动物演员。  
“羽毛是像头发一样吗？”  
“你——您是担心狮子的羽毛会不够用吗？”  
坦白说，我担心的事有很多。但不宜再推迟的故事的进度。讲完，约定的时间刚好过去40秒，蒲良人问我：“纸上写了什么？”  
他一直都很，规矩。丝毫没让人觉得他在观察着别人。我开始觉得他是有不寻常之处的，除了，聪慧简洁的言谈之外。  
我并没有做出什么诊断。诊断也不是我的工作。我不介意给他看我的书法，那只是一个问题：  
鸽子们都死了，为什么？


	3. 阿单第三：observation on the train

————————————————  
阿单第三：observation on the train  
————————————————  
她肯定是在说谎。  
因为她们的闲聊引起了注意。乘客们不再掩饰各自的偷听，有人甚至提出了问题。至于相对于她座位的距离，在下班高峰的城际列车上，我们有多憎恨彼此，身体就挨得多近。  
女人斜向上瞟了一眼问她话的中年男子，没有回答。她和身边的女伴保持着对方是唯一听众的状态，这样更像是在演一场戏，观众无法参与，演出由她做主。现在，她开始描述深夜两点，在29层的公寓大楼的楼梯间巡逻，夜灯像眨眼一样难测地明灭，是多么恐怖，是多么忧伤。我赞美她在这一瞬间的想象，在这想象中的体会；可惜，这也是她失去听众的伏笔。正如人气初盛的庸才，刚在聚光灯下以为获得了一点真诚表达的自由，下一秒舞台就全黑。  
我是她的第一个听众（当然，除了那位女伴）。偷听的最完全版本是，她在讲一位姐妹。老公一个月没有回家；从医院回来；工作丢了；孩子从摇篮里掉下地；不是“切切”（大概是一个人名）。后来，切切的老公现在是做推销，给高楼大厦装整体的自动窗帘。这生意现在进展得还不错。  
要知道，现在每一栋大楼都必须安装防光雾污染的玻璃。  
但这种玻璃自带另一种危险的污染。怎么办？  
窗帘。  
但，如果窗帘也自带阴险的、难觉察的污染怎么办？  
我们打开窗户跳下去。  
总之，在跳下去之前，切切是她们当中过得最好的。十年前，她们一起在坪上租屋，现在那里也都改成工厂，一个又脏又破的单间租金已经涨了十倍不止。切切的老公，那时的男朋友，她们以为是虚构的。因为他夜间在做物业管理，一层层巡逻，检查消防，虫害防疫，偷偷吸烟，看窗外的风景，其实都是楼——你们也清楚策新北那带的新楼有多密；切切的老公可能是从那时起意识到窗帘的重要商机。但还没有窗帘时，他朝外看，凌晨两点，黑影，移动，持续移动，从窗口坠落。  
是个女人，叫做——查xx，罕见的姓氏，罕见的凶案，罕见的死角——没有任何摄像头拍到她。  
她不可能自杀，或者，不在自己的公寓而在楼梯间自杀。三个男友。父亲，继父，母亲，异母兄。但最终，那栋大厦有一个管理员是难民。  
最近的一艘，也是唯一一艘在奇亚湾有所输出的难民船，是在八年前靠岸的，只有212人申请到了蓝卡。除非真的试过，否则很难想到蓝卡和橘卡的区别并不在颜色。我拿着蓝卡无法通过扫描，我只有拿着橘卡才可以。出关以后，票价135元的列车直接开到东丽大道。到处是玻璃管，眼花缭乱，如果不是熟门熟路，必须要时刻参照地图才能明白哪一条通向哪一条通向哪一个地方，我记得从75号过去是邮政局，我把我的四百本书和杂物寄到“潭--镇”，那是一个比坪上还远的地方。  
多数人在白沙井落车，十字桥上通翡翠，通六号线，海岸大桥。Pasture在翡翠道转北的角上。一个带口音的中年男声问：“我看就是你那姐妹的老公干的吧！”  
人群中，女人茫然地往话音落处微微扭头。脸上是紧张的空白，她用手封住单挂肩上环保背袋的开口，疾走。  
栈桥在方形门厅以外，一条黑舌，奋力，坦荡地撑着。  
我如此讨厌傍晚。


	4. 阿单第四：DISco-

————————————————  
阿单第四：DISco-  
————————————————  
蒲良人到之前，我在Pasture里跟Caddy聊天。  
Caddy请我吃一块蛋糕。她这几天也学习了“极端料理机”对香蕉的处理办法，从而将捣烂的香蕉糜延展固定成一片一片的焦糖，一层一层加入一种完全抽离糖或代糖的蛋糕，好了，接下来是奶油的健康指标，这里的重点在于——听到这儿时，我的思路断掉了。我不吃蛋糕。也不过生日。  
“你总要过。”口气像无情的宣判。我好像给过她两个答案。一次她说我是金牛座，另一次她说：“按照你上次的说法你的生日是三个半月前。”然后到了这次，虽然但是因为所以，反正，她学做了蛋糕。  
“你想要什么礼物呢？过生日的话？”Caddy被叫走，在柜台后和旁边的圆桌转了一遭，又回到我面前。  
“我想要一台非常极端的料理机。”  
我瞪着她。她哈哈笑。这时，香蕉糖片往下溶，蛋糕在坍塌。这世界上不断在铺紫色丝绸的橱窗里给新的发明创造贴价签，打高光，或让其在圆柱的白色展台凌空旋转，不断地，不断地，让人感觉仿佛五十年后人类将不再吃米面和豌豆，也必将出现比剪刀更利于裁纸的工具，但究竟是什么让生活更好了呢？或者，更容易了呢？  
“其实我——我想要一台唱机。”  
“唱机？你是说，用来听音乐的——哦！投硬币进去会播唱片的那种？”  
我好像，同时在点头和摇头。jukebox。并不是一个坏的想法。不过我脑袋里的画面更模糊。“要是有一台的话也不错，不是流线的、极简的、‘无螺母化’的、随时能植入大脑的——关键是我希望它能有一点造型，像是一个、一个独立的东西。”  
Caddy微笑，嘴唇的曲线渐渐展平。突然，她说：“我为你卜了一卦。”  
为什么不算算她到底能不能升任门店经理呢？  
Caddy脸上晃过超脱的轻蔑的阴影。清理咖啡机，清扫洗手间，用薰衣草香味的消毒水把地板擦得光亮，努力工作，充实而自信——仿佛这些是23岁的她三十年前的想法。  
“你的反应总是这么奇怪！”  
“我真心希望你可以升职。”  
“你好像总是、总是——好像明天你就要上断头台一样，”Caddy很高兴她找到了合适的抒发，“你一点都不关心自己。”  
我觉得我有必要开始吃那块蛋糕，从温度的角度，和，其他的角度。  
“是吉兆吗？”我问。口中好像有一头流浪街头的小猪淋了一场大雨。  
“我不是特别明白，”Caddy皱着眉，“‘勿药有喜’，你有什么想法吗，对这几个字？”  
我摇头：“不用吃药就万事大吉？”  
Caddy又笑。“你的朋友什么时候到？”  
已经过了七点一刻。从东丽的SOHO前往深邃的西区。不管怎么说，Pasture是盛达大厦最显著的地标，它在路的拐角，一颗奶白色的明亮珍珠。站在翡翠道路桥的任何一点，都很容易瞧见大幅的明亮玻璃，像一幢巨大的娃娃屋，一个个绿长裙腰间系白色半围裙的女侍应，如塑料芭比，机械地在圆桌间穿行。


	5. 阿单第五：-urse

————————————————  
阿单第五：-curse  
————————————————

我们选了隐藏在凹壁里的一个面对面的座位。时间是七点12分。蒲良人拿着一叠材料。像个来听讲座的学生。我其实很想听听他研究了什么，特别是，他有没有新的童话故事可讲。  
他没有。他看着瘫软的蛋糕。不知道如何开始话题。最坏的打算是，他也不知道为什么要求周选迪安排这次会面。  
——他很感兴趣，有一些不懂的问题。  
周选迪是这么告诉我的。但我有更多不懂的问题。比如，大象在星期五的晚上吃什么。  
“你为什么愿意帮助周先生呢？”这次，我决定先开始对话。  
蒲良人略有迟疑，也可能是茫然，仿佛从来不习惯带着目的做什么事。  
“我们第一次见面的时候，周先生只说让我们随便聊聊，我当时还不是非常确定你是他找的‘案例’”。  
“啊，一开始，”他从无措中苏醒过来，“我们没谈这些，不过后来，周先生说，他有个朋友——”他看我，继续犹豫。  
“是的，他的朋友是我，”我希望他能从我的眼神里看到鼓励，虽然，我不知道该怎么表演出这个眼神，“他怎么说的呢？一开始？这也是我对他感到好奇的地方，因为我想象不出来这种话该怎么说。”  
“什么话？”  
“是这样的，你总不能直接跑过去跟一个人说，‘你看起来不太快乐，但我有办法！’这比向不熟识的人推荐心理医生更不现实。”  
“你的客人全都是周先生推荐的？”  
“是的。这整个项目都属于周先生，我只是为他工作。”  
像是适应了一下，蒲良人说道：“周先生……的确有一种很特别的敏锐，他能抓准内心那种不对劲。当然，这不对劲和他无关、也不是他造成的，是生活里有种不对劲的感觉，你自己也清楚，但周先生，但他、他好像是更明白这种事的人。”  
“是这样……”我看着蒲良人，他脸有些红，咖啡不合他的口味。“他发现了你的‘不对劲’？然后呢？”  
脸更红了些。“不，我们没有细谈我的生活。其实周先生跟我说，free-gloom最大的好处就是不用聊到私人生活的细节。”  
“你们讲到了这一步？”  
“是的。因为，我误会了他。”为难后他继续说道，“我还以为周先生要卖什么药给我……是我，太缺乏想象力了。”  
“不不，我不奇怪你会这样想。”我宽慰他，“后来周先生给了你材料，就是这些吗？”  
桌上有彩页的纸，淡紫色，淡蓝色，还有黄色。  
“他给我看了宣传册，这些是我做的一点功课。”  
“你还做了功课？”我确实惊讶。  
“也没什么，只是我不知道周先生说的DARPA是什么意思，所以整理了一下。”  
听他这么说，在打印的文字间辨认出Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency顿时变得很容易。  
“周先生是怎么向你解释的呢？”我问道，“或者，说说你怎么看？”  
“我可能只能按照周先生的指点来理解了，我觉得您好像——你们好像可以绕过意识来改变意识？就是，只通过神经和纯粹的生物学，来塑造人的意识形态，绕过了阅读、思考、学习、价值灌输。”  
我表示了初步的赞同。周选迪确实在现实中找到了一个合适的类比。  
蒲良人调整了下塌陷的坐姿，生怕怠慢我一般。“但我不明白它是怎么实现的…”  
“‘它’是什么？心理咨询，DARPA，还是free-gloom？”  
“我恐怕，都不太清楚。不过心理咨询，至少大家都见过的，就是躺在沙发上说话，旁边有人听、做笔记、问问题。”疏远的笑容，像在说那些自己“从未经历过”的事。“darpa，单生，你觉得可以仅仅依靠刺激神经塑造意识形态吗？”  
“其实，我是第一次听到这个名词。但如果世界上只有两种东西，它也许是可以实现的。”  
“怎么讲？”  
“如果世界上只有‘可乐罐子’和‘不是可乐罐’，强迫人必须做出一种选择应该不难。就比如，世界上只有‘我国’和‘外国’，‘自由’和‘传统’，加上惩罚与奖赏的引导，人必然会做出唯一的选择。但‘世界上’好像是第三种东西，该怎么理解世界呢，世界是可乐罐和非可乐罐的总和吗？况且，这对婴儿没有用处，对不对？刚出生的人类连‘自己’是什么都不知道。”  
“人类？”蒲良人轻轻重复这个词，笑着。  
“从逻辑上是没错的，对不对？这世界，要么是人类，要么不是人类。”  
“我想应该是吧。”他匆匆附和，“——但，人学习的过程，难道不就是这样吗？否定意味着错误，肯定意味着可以走下去。”  
“很多事情并不只有对和错两个维度。我觉得这里面受到最大威胁的还是人的自由意志。假设神经接受的信号是超越对错、超越判断价值、超越所谓‘意识形态’的，而且也不只愉快和痛苦两个极端的信号，也就是说，大脑把每一种刺激存储为一个相应的信号，人在这些信号的诱导下走向某个地方，你并不知道自己受了摆布，以为它是‘自然的’甚至‘本能的’，但其实你没得选择。”  
说着，我发现自己被蒲良人的彩页纸吸引了。他跑去接了电话。我在读材料，感觉黄页的部分是他自己写的。条理分明。  
他很快回来，致歉。短暂的回忆后，他说：“记得上次你说，那幅画是一种语言？”  
“是的。但在实际操作中，它并不呈现为一幅平面的画。”  
“可不可以说，free-gloom就是运用这种语言，和人的情绪进行沟通的技术？”  
“应该说整个技术都是对这种语言的研究，free-gloom只是一项应用。情绪？情绪可能是个方便理解的说法，但实际上，它最直接的效果，是能帮人得到深层的休息。”  
“那它应该很容易流行起来，对上班族，考试族，都很有用。”讲求实效的提议后，蒲良人突然发问：“为什么要叫free-gloom呢？宣传册里的拼写也不统一，还有奇怪的插画。”  
“流行起来，它就变成了普通的保健了。另外，让任何东西流行起来都需要很多钱推广。其他资本的加入也意味着，周先生会失去控制。而在私密富有小圈子里流行，它需要更多的神秘感，让参与的人觉得自己很特殊，拼写，插画，形式化的东西可以不断提醒这一点。至于名字，这里面有个故事。”  
蒲良人再次为电话致歉，谈话又一次中断，这次他去了洗手间。一条白围裙转过来为我的茶续水。空气中渗出歌声，一首和生日有关的歌。  
蒲良人踏着歌声走回。抱歉地请我继续。我感到非常疲倦。据说，周选迪可以连续工作36个小时。  
“上次，你在我的办公室，看见‘画’的时候，你说你想起了一个故事？”  
“其实是画下面的字，‘幽灵’，‘蹦床’那些给的联想。”  
“那幅画，本来是一次实验，是我第一次实验成功。那时，周先生认识一位富豪，非常有名，人人都知道的一位，前几年去世了。他对周先生很赏识，也想尝试这个项目——那时还没有什么名字，他说他从我的‘画’里看到了free和gloom。”  
“真的吗？”  
“确实像读茶叶读火苗似的，难以置信。但是后来，我觉得我可能找到了其中的原因。”  
“你发现了什么？”  
“之前这位先生做过一份长的问卷，里面有一道题，大意是说，在以下几种状态中进行选择，比如‘坚强的孤独’，‘愉快的惊讶’，‘紧张的落空’，而他选择的是——自由的忧郁。”  
“所以，你认为是他脑袋里的印象让他觉得他看见了。”  
“结合他当时的状态，和他表达的需求，我觉得我的解释是合理的。倒是周先生不是太喜欢这个名字。”  
“为什么？作为纪念不是恰如其分吗？你说的这位富翁，是你们的第一位用户吗？”  
“是的。是恰当的纪念，也是奇妙的偶然。不过，对周先生来说，也许个人色彩太浓了。”  
蒲良人想了想。本来我以为话题会朝着猜测那位富翁是谁的方向进行，但显然，蒲良人是个很专注的人。  
“我还有一件事不太明白，周先生很客气，说需要我的帮助。但我自己，当然不是什么富豪，和周先生所接触‘圈子’也差得很远，为什么他不从这些用户里选呢？”  
“假如你是一个大富翁的话，我们就不会在这里聊天了。富翁们当然也不愿意把身体的私人的数据贡献给专利委员们——对了，周选迪有没有告诉你，国有核心技术所收集的所有数据在其适用背景内适用同一公开原则——是适用背景，还是使用背景？总之，其他对同一技术进行开发的研究者，不管是国家、企业还是个人开发者，都会看到你的案例。”  
蒲良人愣了一会儿后，恍惚道：“你们开发的是国有核心技术？”  
“对。所以大部分的收入都用来支付A税了。”  
“A税是什么？”  
“我理解是‘租用技术’的钱吧。”  
“所以，周先生才必须要申请到一个应用专利，这样一来税目才能归到普通经营？”  
“完全正确。实际上，用F-G赚钱很难。用户稀少，成本高昂。”  
“但如果成功的话——”蒲良人猛地停住，我觉得他没有继续说他想说的话，“如果不成的话，就只能关门了吗？”  
“没有钱维持下去的话，所有生意的结局都一样。”  
“如果真的发生的话，你的研究都要上缴吗？”  
“我的研究？我们三年前申请过一次，所以如果F-G在这次申请前就关门，研究成果的材料和数据以上次为准。”  
“五十三条之后，”蒲良人小心翼翼地，“应该有很多大企业面对类似的状况吧，归为核心技术的被收为国有，需要很多律师代理应用专利，假如周先生能够有成功的经验……”  
这个拘谨的青年掀开了满是毒蛇的盒子，但我却没法觉得他是故意的，我大笑。  
“你真的很聪明，蒲先生。我从没这样想过！我本来的想法是周选迪对五十三条非常逆反才会这么执着！”  
蒲良人笑着连说好几个“没有”。“你原来的想法应该是最有道理的，毕竟，你了解他的个性。我其实也觉得个人技术研发很梦幻，背后想必有什么渊源或是情结。”

 

这时，又发起了电话提醒。我想谈话此时也可以告一段落。但蒲良人原地沉默，像是有意要忽略他和咖啡杯以外所有的骚动。  
“不，我不急，我没有急事。”蒲良人对我说，“只是回家而已。”  
而后，他说他住富晶大厦，晚上是年度的友邻慈善宴。睦邻会的干部总怕有人缺席，于是几次提醒催促。  
他坐在我对面，水杯和蛋糕碟之外，咖啡杯内，圆黑色的镜面上，他垂下的影子微微颤动。收拢的肩膀，膝盖，和眉头，聚敛为一个不知该指向哪里的箭头。外界仿佛有许多无形的巨拳，捶打着他。我们周围是歌声，是意在取悦的束腰蓬裙，是牛奶色的灯光。蒲良人格外寂寞。  
我不明白他为什么不能逃避他厌烦的社交。也可能，是我不能确定我所猜测的那个最不可能的原因。  
“今天是你生日吗，单先生？”  
“啊？为什么这么问？”  
他看着蛋糕。“我过来的时候，你们在聊天……是叫Caddy吧，那边的女服务生？”  
他观察得真仔细。  
“你想要的，是一台什么样的唱机呢？单生？”  
然后，没等我回答和反问，蒲良人又解释了他这样说的原因——  
“单先生，我有一台唱机。”


	6. 良人第六：叙述 “赋格和赋格的乘方”

————————————————  
良人第六：叙述 “赋格与赋格的乘方”  
————————————————  
在连续一周都收到动员、提醒、倒计时和赞美诗之后，今天清早顾太抱着“沃尔夫冈”（一只过老的德国Pinscher）出现在34层的休息厅，我感觉她已经错过了十几趟电梯，但却恰好没能错过我。道别时，她跟我说商户层的8--号新开了一家私房面包，那儿的咖啡是“正直”的意式，值得“为（之）死”，还有，别忘了晚上的拍卖，“带朋友一起来也可以啊！”她给我饱含鼓励的笑容。但我目视斜下、支吾着退进电梯，还是没能做到“如何拒绝的讲座”所授：直视对话对象的眼睛。我刚刚一直瞪着沃尔夫冈，当顾太一直“为死”、“为死”时，他会不会很介意。  
我不可能想到我竟然真能带一个“朋友”回家，这是在中午十一点决定联系周选迪之前尚不存在的可能性。但我为什么要让周选迪安排这次对谁都不方便的见面呢？不存在什么潜在的暗示，模糊的意念，在这种糟糕的浑噩的状态下生活多年的我，思维和潜意识已经重合。头脑迟缓，记忆退化，但时常不安，胸闷，在办公室有人窃窃私语时格外紧张。很有可能，就在无所事事和不知所措僵持的一瞬，手指就拂过留言的按钮，与此同时，单德明的肩膀在我眼前掠过。面对面站着时，我只能看到他的肩膀。  
有一段时间，我在通勤列车上强迫自己做算术：如果今天是17号，就用17一直减13，减到第七个13时把结果乘以2之后再继续减。思维迟缓，记忆退化，我觉得我必须做出反击，但最终，一个奇怪的画面，周五总结会的焦虑，还有头脑中的空白，占用了从富晶大厦到东丽SOHO这段短暂通畅的行程——每当它结束时，我都觉得有人在看着我，我总感觉，这种便捷，专享的优越，在酒吧里跟陌生人说“到我家坐一坐”时的信心，我不配拥有。  
但此时此刻问题很简单，我乘着下班高峰中人肉几何递增的数学题来到奇亚湾的另一侧，然后，又带着单德明经过同一段漫长的车程返回。没有一点逻辑。如果我一开始就计划好这一切，我就该在早上回绝顾太说“我今晚有事”，至少，我也该在咖啡馆洗手间接到电话时说我今晚不可能参加。我又为什么要对单德明提起今晚睦邻会的活动呢？假装我并不是为了他的方便才约在盛达大厦。但我还是必须回家，我今晚在火星都逃不掉，我必须老老实实回到富晶大厦顶楼，被那场社交盛事宰割。我显得这么可怜，以及可悲和愚蠢。这是我人生的老调，给自己编一个高尚的借口，来逃避讨厌和恐惧的事，但最终，我为所谓高尚做出了付出，却仍没能逃脱我的厌恶和恐惧。  
“带朋友一起来也可以啊！”  
那笑容重现。她可以用同样的口气说，世界在打泛叙利亚-北朝鲜式的战争，而我们在喝巧克力甜酒；说，她终于找到了一个合适的孤儿给沃尔夫冈捐肾，但她不能也无法找到另一只合适的狗，但，“你们也知道”，那不是一个真正的孤儿，因为，因为，科学太发达。

 

“我们刚才说到……”  
我看见了单德明双生的侧脸，与他头枕的玻璃窗上的光线衔接。落座前我们在列车上分开站了一小段。这之前，他在说唱机，在车站的人群中我有一点恍惚，这恍惚之后，他的话题就延展成为“人变成一部手机/一台电脑的可能性”，人们喜好辩论的是“被取消的人格”vs.“被加强的功能”，但单德明认为围绕人本身没有什么值得讨论，在这里，真正被取消的是现实世界，因为很多东西被抽象成了功能，所以不再需要有造型，而他喜欢各式各样的造型，造型标示着一样东西的独立性，比如玩具——（说到这儿时他停顿了一下，好像在寻找一件合适的玩具做例子），再比如（他继续说），瓶子，既然液体是随形的，为什么香波的瓶子和可乐的瓶子不一样？我想起很贵的樽装水，于是谐笑：“是为卖出不同的价格。”而他回身望着我的眼睛，但没有说出“不”，而是说：“想象力，如果把什么都变成自己，你就不再有想象力了。”  
随后我看到他的嘴唇微微动，但没有声音；我们在车厢里分开，又聚拢，落座，我说我的唱机是在前年的慈善宴上拍到的，卖主是一位陆先生，我又想起一个名字，我从来没有主动提起过，但是突然冒出来——“庞德，”我说，“陆教授是位庞德专家。”  
本来的答案是陆先生在第一公立教文学。但这个说法太泛泛，太缺乏质感，仿佛我只是说星期四的指数跌了128个点，一条紫色的领带上不该出现棕色的花纹。  
但单德明没有多做反应，他渐渐靠上玻璃窗，渐渐闭上了眼。  
悻悻然，我的脸发烫。我发现自己这个毛病很久了。虽然我讨厌我的邻居、睦邻会干部、互助讲座的学友，但向人提起时我总想强化他们的社会地位，就像展示自己的圣诞节装饰一定要强调是从进口会员店买的一样。  
但他睡着了。在我身旁。在这段麻烦得无法理解的越海的长途中间。连同他的风衣，他的头发，全都睡下。幽异的凉气吹向我发烫的脸。单德明很像Goery的插画，拔地而起的庞大身躯藏在一件同样庞大的黑色大衣内，腿长得没有真实感，但他有一张俊美的脸，以及藏在外衣里的秘密。

 

我第一次做人体解剖时，觉得黑色的大衣很有必要，不管是毛茸茸的长皮草，牧师的法衣，还是绅士们臃肿的风衣，因为，身体的秘密非常枯燥。它枯燥到一个人的与另一个人的没有什么不同。假如，上帝要的是你的身体，他一定不爱你，因为你的和别人的没什么不同。  
我也一早就知道自己身体的秘密。我从小就觉得男人似乎比女人更好看一些；在某个特殊的意义上，不是对绘画、对雕塑的意义。在我所生活的几十年里，这并不是一个被完全禁止谈论的“秘密”，但从我个人的角度，我也不觉得我需要一场游行，或一个立法。因为这跟我没有关系。我不能公开对谁谁说这是我的想法，我会被排斥，被“自己人”排斥，但是，我旁边有穷困的人，丢了小孩的妈妈，是什么让有权人做出决定，应该去解决这个问题而不是那个问题？毕竟，宣布某一类人可以结婚不需要花一分钱。我不需要游行和立法来证明我生活在一个更好或更坏的时代。  
和我真正有关的第一件事是无聊。我小时候住在一个岛上，房子被阔气地称为“蒲公馆”。但只有负责维修的唐伯才知道所谓公馆只是一个大而荒凉的破房子。我并不是一个强壮的孩子，所以蒲公馆的女主人把她能支配的所有的闲钱都用来买昂贵的营养药。而另一个帮佣，肥婶，每天清早都用她的拳尖执行一项仪式，我是这仪式的祭品，脊骨两侧被粗硬的指关节划过，同时，肥婶低低念着：好的进、坏的出。循环往复，如同海浪，叠叠之后，也像是“坏的进、好的出”。  
我总在屋子里，把同一本故事书读上一百遍。“你不需要新的童话故事。”妈妈会这样说，“一个好故事总能带来快乐。”  
这是没法反驳的一句话。可什么是好呢？  
在一个银灰色的雾天，我和妈妈几乎是搭上最后一班渡轮离开了马刀岛。这时我八岁，应该读二年级。我很瘦小，看着和学龄前的儿童没什么区别，可以融入任何一个年级。但妈妈坚持让我读了二年级，因为，“你并不比同龄人差什么。我不想让你有这样的感觉。”  
她从没让我有过这种感觉。我的着装总能跟得上一两年之内的流行趋势，电脑从来没给我添过麻烦，长长的午餐券像邮票一样…可是，我从没在学校感觉到自在，我非常非常地害羞，总是从后门走到前排的座位，在别人说话和老师提问时，我总是像个傻瓜一样要反应一阵，好像海浪、风或是山坡上的长草突然说话了一般。  
待我读小学高年级时，妈妈已经和公寓里的邻居和门房聊天，放学时也偶尔会有某个热心的太太向我鸣笛，示意“捎我一程”。有小声的议论，围绕着我的父亲，那个“坐牢的”“后来自杀的”的“蒲先生”，那个只有三双高跟鞋的、顶心白发均匀冒出的“蒲太太”。  
我有一点点的羞耻感。不是为了我父亲和有关他的那一切我并不打算去了解和理解的事，因为父亲的形象对我来说太模糊，他本来就没有很多存在感，然后某一天他就消失不见，甚至我还没来得及知道“父亲”也是家庭的一份子。我为自己感到羞耻。因为我觉得这些议论好玩，仿佛某天的新闻头条跟我有一点点不痛不痒的关系，又或者，历史课本里一个近代的名人和我的名字谐音，如此类似。我知道我这样想不对，很不对。  
但妈妈完全是另外一回事。原先，我觉得正常的是，她整天穿着睡衣长袍，读暗色封面的硬皮书，和肥婶闲聊、请教煮饭的细节。而现在，她每天梳着僵硬的发型，在包里放上一小瓶伏特加；许多的文档，在无纸办公的公益宣传的谴责下，包围着她，连同白色的购物清单，黄色的账单，蓝色的票据，多少棵无辜的树为我们生活的数字陪葬。厨房的小方桌上垂下一个低低的节能灯泡，炽热的白光烤枯了她的头发，烤干了她的眼睛。她对我说：“努力并不能帮你保住工作。”我问为什么，她没有很快回答，才倒进去的烈酒在喉咙上方燃烧过后，她说：“为什么你没有看到更多努力的人，而只是更多的懦夫呢？”  
后来有一天，仿佛看穿了我，她对我说：“不要想着赚很多的钱。”  
可是，我争辩，如果我有很多的钱，她就可以像以前那样生活。很自在，很舒服。  
“爱并不是一个需要解决的问题。”她用我的眼睛望着我，但在我的脸上她的眼睛却没有那样清晰。“你不该这样想。你不该这样想。”  
很快，我就忘记了那一时激烈的愿望：赚很多钱让她过好日子。但爱永远是一个问题。对我来说。  
我不是一个小女孩，我也不是喜欢小女孩的那大部分的小男孩。这是一个问题。这个问题并不是，像多数人所理解的那样，立刻涌现的歧视、野蛮的侮辱——至少我从没遇到过，这个问题是，一个小女孩知道自己要什么，所有的影视、漫画、音乐都能替她说话，她知道自己想去喜欢一个学习的天才，还是一个校园体育明星，一个大哥哥，还是一个成功的商人，她知道如何幻想，她周围有范本教她如何幻想、如何恋爱，但送到我手中的只是一个妖娆的男人和一个疑似很黑暗的男人。我不知道我该成为谁。  
当然，没有什么会阻止你去爱上一个人，哪怕努力地爱上一个人，像挑早市上剩下的水果。然而最终，所有的关系都笼罩在这层统一的灰色的膜之下，像图书馆里的古代书，而我在工作和生活中都戴着服帖的胶手套，清醒地拨弄着这必然沦为两种颜色、两个形象和一类幻想的关系。  
在我十几岁时，它还是模糊的，在天真的浑浊的眼睛里，它还像彩虹那样有多姿多彩的可能性。和所有的女孩一样，我盯着，“可爱的”男孩们。在boyband里总有一个人扮演着完美的角色，因为他最好看，所以他不需要有特别的个性和担当，他超越性别，他是一切。我看见了那个终极的梦想、终极的形象——golden boy，突然间，我的幻想有了方向。  
我将是那个golden boy。虽然我不是。在最接近的年纪里我也差得非常远。但幻想是为了享乐。所以究竟是谁想得到这个golden boy并不重要。他是否是那个黑暗的男人、那个罗马将军的唯一标准是在他的眼中，我是否是golden boy。  
我将这个发现奉若真理。而这真理的背后是，人人都以为自己是golden boy。而我，只不过尚未发胖，没怎么长过粉刺，还算聪明，还有，极其、极其害羞。勉强挤入golden boy的陈列柜的那几年，恰恰是我这样的人最糟糕的恋爱期。力量。速度。功能。合作。出勤率。躺在床上，或抬腿陷在单人沙发座里，一道一道的阴影分割着皮肤（大学城的公寓总是将百叶窗帘闭拢），我唯一想到能说爱的人，只有半个城区之外，在我离家之后，时常不在家的妈妈。  
我下定决心找一个普通的人，笨拙，粗俗，没有交流，但没有那么多的“意识”、“自我”、“趣味”，我觉得这样就可以对抗那层灰色的无处不在的膜之下我脑中的幻想。我有了S先生，在Uni-Mart客服部负责所有的会员卡信息，负责安排发送所有的垃圾邮件，负责取消这些会员卡所有繁琐的、必将导致半途而废的流程。他有一点胖，仰开身体卧在沙发上时腹部的脂肪横穿肚脐裂开一条渐淡的缝。对用同音字骂人的笑话很敏锐，对成人笑话很迟钝，对食物很专注，对我说的话不感兴趣。很有力量。会特别认真地和餐厅的服务员交流兑换券的细则，确认一条鱼是在多久前死掉。他专注、自然、试图在我经验不足的细微处保护我时，会带动起我的一种情绪，类似于在孤独的世界中抓到了一把雨伞，我忍不住在幽暗无人处把他的手背抬到嘴边，随后在他很容易被看出来的骄傲感中，我感到又高兴又灰心又廉价。  
我们并不是天天见面，也并不住在一起。他偶尔到富晶大厦过夜，但并没有流露出什么额外的好奇心或关注；也没有带过东西，啤酒，零食，水果，等等。但对于我每次都将他的冰箱塞满，他没有提出过异议。他好像是说过我“更善于主内”，当时我在厨房里，没有听得很清楚。时间过得很快，也偶尔过得很慢——在陪他看十点档电视剧的时候。最后的见面发生在一个周日的下午，在他家的客厅。以为沙发上的他睡着，我已换洗完毕准备回家，他坐起身叫住我，整张脸像一块黑色的大石头。  
“我们应该走。”他说道。  
“走？走去哪里？”  
“你已经定下了，对吧？”他看着我。突然让我感觉，我一直都是他的观察对象。  
“定下…我们现在很好，很稳定。”我尽量轻松。但其实，身体在下坠。  
“我们应该走。”  
“你想去哪儿？”  
“随便，离开这儿，别的国家。”  
“为什么要离开？你想结婚吗？”  
S盯着我，嘴唇颤动，无奈，费解。“不可能这样下去，这里，迟早——”  
他的表情里，敌军就在窗外。  
我叹气。转回去坐在他旁边。“为什么不可能呢？在任何别的地方我们的生活……”我想说“也不会变得更好”，因为——我不会对他大论因为，因为，所有的事只有自己想才会明白。但他显然也没有在意我在说什么。  
“不是的！”很坚决。拒绝解释。  
“那你打算怎么办呢？我们可以从现在开始存钱，不过——”  
“存钱？那要多久？”好像是我疯了一般。他激动地反问。  
“那怎么办呢？移民很贵，也很苛刻……”  
他掉转脸，不再看我。“那不可能，不可能，”他低低叨念，“我没有钱。你知道我没有……”  
我不再说话，起身走向门口。身后传来：“我以为你有。”  
出门前，我回头，他还保持着刚才的姿势，侧对我，落寞看着两臂中的膝盖。

短暂的，漆黑的愤怒之后，是空落落的麻痹。接着，我变得不太相信自己，我不可能设计出什么生活，哪怕一块幼稚的生活的模板。流浪的小孩总是加入帮会，他们的父母结婚、离婚、结婚，再生一个孩子。我不太会遇到什么人，我只能。只能。  
我只能配合他演戏。而他恐怕是演了太久。我看过他十二三岁时的照片，留长长的头发，落在脸颊两侧修饰出一张滑腻的尖脸。但他说，他从来就没有多少胶原蛋白，只有“骨骼”，不过长大之后他不再在意骨骼的发展，不再遮脸。我们第一次见面时他梳着一种我看到很多男生留的学生头，自然，微长，直发中有卷发把头型撑得飞扬，仿佛这些男孩们总是刚从午夜三点的图书馆走出来，总是在办公大楼的写字桌前累倒、睡着、又起身，忙碌，迷蒙，飘忽，然后莫名其妙地，给你一个白日梦里的微笑。  
对别人提起，和面对他时，我都叫他Cyan。取这个名，因为他喜欢蓝，所有蓝中最喜欢的蓝是Cyan，“天堂里的海水就是这个颜色。”我其实更想称他golden boy，因为想到有人终身致力于扮演金童，或是听到“天堂里的海水”这类措辞，我灵魂深处都会立刻反馈出一个黑暗的笑声。  
他有无数可以放进旅游杂志、美食杂志、时尚杂志照片解说里的形容，南瓜挞是一碗融金，某某某穿起wedge像一千只跳蚤在咬裆，雪白得像血……他搬来和我住时，有一筐乱七八糟的书，但大概没有字典。这一年他已经比我大两岁，我想，日后，也应该不太会变。  
已经被他确立的共识是：我们都经历过多次恋爱，我们都不是对方的最爱，我们都不抱希望，我们都把理解放在第一位，我们——我不清楚他，但我已经有很多不明白的地方，比如，最爱到底是什么意思？理解又是什么意思？  
不过，这是一个开始，一连串垃圾理论讲座的开始。Cyan常说的是，他过去爱得太多，爱情对他来说，是一排珍藏起来的手办，现在只有Marcelo会被拿出来把玩。  
“Marcelo是什么？”我问。  
他用眼神表示，“自己去查”，但我知道我不能在他讲话时这样做。  
接着他又说起open relationship，说只有两个足够强大的人才能确立这种信任。他觉得Marlene Dietrich就是这样的人。我问他Dietrich嫁的人是怎样的，他还是没有回答。  
接着他说他没办法确立这种关系，因为他总是不自觉地就会“陷进去”，然后嫉妒，然后他望着我，我说，“嫉妒有时候是很甜蜜的。”然后我们不再说话。最后那晚我在发光的屏幕上看到Marcelo是一个睫毛很长、有一条机械手臂的、穿得像一个夏天的牛仔的小人儿。而睡前，我在想，Cyan最爱的那个手办是谁，是不是一个用披风遮住半张脸的、眼神冷漠的、瘦高的男人。

在日常生活中，只有彼此的时候，Cyan也经常沉默，那意味着他的状态不太好，意味着，他既不想说话，也不想听我说话。但这并不意味着，他被重新点燃之后，我就有机会谈些什么。  
他经常买一些很贵的书，一部分是“雪白得像血”，一部分是人生的课外辅导（但大概读者们永远也遇不到他们预备得到高分的那场考试），还有一部分，Wilde，Tennessee Williams，Truman Capote，Tony Kushner，甚至Christopher Isherwood，他永远不会读但永远会说这之中他最喜欢的是Wilde。总结起来，他的书分为两类，written by somebody(famous gay writer)和written by nodoby，或者，read by nobody和read by everybody。而在王尔德的箴言录的背面，我看到，old witty Oscar said：  
In old days books were written by men of letters and read by the public. Nowadays books are written by the public and read by nobody.  
Oscar低估了出版商。  
Oscar高估了读者。  
不过，有一次，我终于被黑暗的笑声颤痛了神经，于是我说：“我现在有个问题。”  
在他眼中我看到了一丝恐惧，我想我的脸色真的阴沉。  
“我需要你的意见。”  
他点点头。等着我说。  
“我们会接到一些私人的调查申请，”这是我第一次对Cyan或任何人说起我的工作，“主要是一些辩护律师，针对一些有可能产生争议的证据——有可能有利于被告的，或者导致案情有其他的解释的。”  
“这有什么问题吗？”他谨慎地，小声地。  
“原则上我们是只为公诉服务的，不管花多少时间，多少钱。”停顿，他没做反应，我继续说，“但依照另外的原则，被告也有享有同样的权利，不管花多少时间，多少钱。在他们无力承担费用的时候，法院会对这部分法律支援的开支举行听证，这里面的法律解释，和法官的裁判，可能是非常不利于被告的。所以，他们必须自己花钱来证明他们有可能是清白的，证明调查有可能犯了错误，等等。”  
“那有什么问题吗？”他耸肩。我发觉当我说到“听证”“证明”这些词的时候，他长时间地忘记了眨眼。  
“主任们会非常欢迎这种生意。这笔收入也非常可观。院负责人到处宣讲，遇到公诉不高兴，就说推进司法环境建设，遇到法院争议管辖，就推高机构客观中立的地位，但实际上，证据作废或者出现利益冲突——也就是说为同一具尸体设两个前提，也没回水。”  
“你遇到的是什么问题呢？”他打断我。  
“研究员以后可能要多认识几个辩护律师才能保住工作。”我盯着他苦笑，“不是很合我的个性。”  
他愣住，半天没说话。“你被辞退了？”  
我笑着摇头。“不，”我说，“我这几年都负责悬案。”  
之后很久，仿佛对我生起几分畏惧和尊敬，他都没再跟我说起他的理论。当天晚上，还主动煮了晚饭。

晚饭总是奇怪的蔬菜，很贵的海鱼。除了很贵的书，很贵的鱼，购物清单还有几十行才到底，我时常来不及或没耐心一一完成。月底算账时，也往往很难分清哪一部分该由谁来担负。他单独购物时也会买礼物给我，不过，更多的时候，他会说“我们需要”，我们需要太空舱浴室，我们需要xx餐馆的金卡——因为离他离我都很近，但后来他并没有在那个他用来定位的地方工作很久，他被一时又一时的想法带着走。  
钱始终是个问题。失业让他低落。我非常不喜欢在这个时候吵架，仿佛我是为了钱在吵架。但Cyan低落时，或者说，在他处在阴暗情绪中时，他很能拨弄让我起怒的那根弦。我几乎觉得，这是他的本能，他的天赋。比如，如果他处在S先生的地位，他会说，我不负责任，并且，我不想对他负责任。  
不过有一次，在我的沉默形成了足够强也足够久的压力过后，Cyan异常冷静，似乎酝酿了很久，他说：“你已经烦了。”  
“我什么？”  
“你烦了，你从来没对任何事有过好奇、感过兴趣，你特别容易无聊，你还装作认真。”  
那一刻，我突然感到放松，愤怒中的沉默是因为我想回避他，回避他那些颠三倒四的理论，那些他以为时髦的措辞，但这些话，这些严重的残忍的批评，却是他本人的话。我感到轻松。  
“假如你也对我假装，假装有兴趣，我会挺开心的。”说得像个可怜的傻瓜。他坐在客厅一块巨大的玻璃窗前，背倚黑夜，我想象着某个会飞的超级英雄破窗而入，将眼下这古怪悲伤的剧情转场。  
他随后进入夸张的醉态，诅咒我“怎么不去死”，等等，最坏的他，在假装醉酒睡着前的发泄。

他能很快忘掉这些。紧接着鞭策自己做一两件此前荒废的小任务。慢跑五公里。盆栽写生。等网络节目的面试通知——他对这件事的信念等同于某些小孩相信圣诞老人的存在。不过，最终，他换上一套和他平日的风格相差甚远的装束，从浓香的雾中穿过，依身体的中轴转动而目光黏进镜子深处；我知道这一晚不会再见到他。前一天他对我说，哀伤难过让他掉秤六斤。这是潦倒能带给他的唯一的好消息。  
一个星期，还是两个星期，Cyan对我做了最终的汇报。他要北迁，一个同学在那里做生意，特别声明：最终的分手和他最近恢复的酒吧夜生活没有任何关系。  
“没有认识新的朋友吗？”  
我觉得我口气里没有讽刺，但他还是微微摇头作势转身。  
起初他格外礼貌地问，这个他想带走，或者那个他想带走，我最后统一回复说，所有他想带走的都可以带走，不过我不太想知道他的新地址或是寄快递给他。  
“我也不想这次之后还有什么纠缠。”他冷冷地。  
纠缠？纠缠又是什么意思？这是一个开启战端的用词。但很快，他意识到了这一点：“我是说，我不想给自己留很多后路。”  
我没有插手他如何整理善后，但，在前后拖拖拉拉地过了一个星期之后，我感到厌烦，因为神经逐渐绷紧，变细，在某些断裂的瞬间，我会觉得我是不是该做点什么，又或者，他期待我做点什么，挽留？感人留言？最后晚餐？空气中充满暗示。一个错误的行动将招致无限后悔的羞辱。我等待着，并没意识到这是深刻的伤害。  
我让自己承认、接受他是漫不经心的，他本来就是这样。在最后订好车票和旅馆前他才邮递完最后一个包裹，勉强锁上旅行箱。他问，可不可以带走我的一样东西。  
“你想要什么？”  
他摸索着飘窗嵌入的矮柜最外层的一排精装书，手指放在小开本的一个硬皮小册子上。  
“那些书不行，那是我妈妈的书。”  
他还是抽出了一本，随意翻开。“哦？你看过吗？”  
“还没。不过我以后……我以后会有很多时间。”  
还是漫不经心地，他翻过一页又一页。“好像没见过你妈妈？”四年，五次短暂的分手，第一个关于这些书的提问。  
“她已经不在了。在我毕业的那一年。”  
发出零星含混的声音。他将书放在窗台上。打了几通电话。交换了歉意和感谢。开门。关门。我知道，世界有几千万平方公里，就是为了让你丢掉一些旧相识。

 

寂寞并不让我多么恐慌，可我仍然没有时间去读矮柜里的那些书。在一个平常得不能再平常的早晨，顾太太朝我走过来，带着若无其事的亲昵，她说：“怎么最近都不见你的朋友了，蒲生？”  
我措手不及，正在想怎么回应这个表面的招呼，已经被她带进了更深的话题。我记得她同时提起中央空调的异常、如何用焦糖和黄油煸甘蓝菜、希望我接受一袋爱心咖啡豆（但保证“醇香到为死”）、我对大厦的保安工作是否满意，还有，感谢我帮把她袋子提到门口。  
我没空细想更不用说检讨我在对话中的表现；我在想，在我的背后，Cyan究竟有多了解这栋大厦，借由他，这位太太也有可能是更多的太太们有多了解我。这种不安，随着试探性的接触变成自然发生的简短社交，演变成被我反复体验的兴奋，我试图在极其微薄的证据中拼凑Cyan对我的印象，我在这条没有光的隧道里盲目前进，不知道自己究竟在寻找什么。然而，当自然发生的简短社交持续升级变成一张将我固定在上面的网时，那兴奋已经衰弱，变成我熟悉的另一种东西。一种习惯。  
很多个周末，很多个下班后，在一间私人教室，或是商用楼层的免费茶座，或是站在一块很软的地毯上，我都忘却了自己是如何存在，如何出现，又如何退场，只依稀记得是顾太太或沈太太或江太太的推荐，依稀记得我的应承，依稀记得太太们诱哄儿童那般保证茶点的质量。我在这种场合，参与物业里的议事，签到、填表、帮忙印制分发海报、捐钱，在这种场合被推荐、于是进入下一个场合，在下一个场合，我竟然开始听讲座，因为兴趣是生活的入场券，我好像从未生活过。  
太太们一致崇拜陆先生，但她们都嫁给了商人、金融业者、牙医，假使只能挑一个教授那想必也是理科教授。陆教授并没有说那些只有他才有可能知道的事，像所有讲座里漫长的铺垫和突然的发散，像一学期必须要分割成15讲乃至更多的补习，他每隔五分钟就要用突如其来的激情来感染听众，而下一个五分钟里是在现代类比中插科打诨。在香气、精致的布料和闪烁的珠宝之中，他就像花丛中出生的一团淤泥。

我忘记了我的初衷是想从别人口中听到有关我自己的评价，因为我想确认一点印象，一点价值。可我没有问Cyan，我甚至从没想过要问他。以前我觉得，我总是被剩下，留在原地，而他们都走了，离开，消失。但实际上并不是这样，我在倒退，我甚至没有守住我自己，因为和他们在一起时我总是被削弱，我等待，厌烦，自我怀疑，继续等待，我期待，被否定、忽视，做得更多、期待更多，直至最后我养成了一种习惯：如果我不完成任务、不答应请求、不行动，我就是一个坏人。这正是S先生没能说出来的指控。  
单德明依然睡着，难以形容的无生气，像被晨光溅到的夜行神龙，像一块电池在充电。我羡慕他，身高，长相，谈吐，令我也会令多数人诧异的是，真论这些肤浅的项目，我会选择他而不是周选迪来羡慕。  
我羡慕的人睡着，列车恒稳高速前进，让我想起海浪的声音，又或者我真的听到。当我实在因无聊而枯萎时，妈妈会叫阿薛带我出去玩。阿薛是肥婶的长子，比我大五六岁。我们从别墅的小山顶往下走，他只跟我说过“小心”“慢点”“别跳”这简短的几句，路过荒废的圆顶的物业会所——我总当它们是在魔法中沉睡的堡垒，满是高草的下坡路，阿薛捡一根树枝，告诉我弹走趴在皮肤上的小虫，绕来绕去，最后还是来到海边，他拖着沙里的长枝，沿浪划去，告诉我在这条线的里面走。我说我并不怕被海浪打湿，他会继续让我站在线里，但会点点头，对我说：“知道你厉害。”好像我跟他一样大，一样高，一样好看。这句话对我来说，特别幽默，特别温柔。  
不知道，如果我告诉说，我并不介意被海水打湿，但很可惜、一直没机会对阿薛讲，单德明会不会明白。


	7. 良人第七：叙述 “silver and gold”

————————————————

良人第七：叙述 “silver and gold”  
————————————————

六号线与B-line交汇的中转站前，列车钻进标志着城区交界的隧道时，单德明醒过来。窗外，百米长的红白相间的灯光连成彩带，仿佛在庆祝这一拨乘客的穿越。  
突然，车厢内刚才只有画面静悄悄的屏幕奏响进行曲，单德明像是第一次撞见这动静，牢牢地被外面的彩灯带锁住双目，连续的动画开始在上面浮动，块状的微粒迅速成形，组成一个乐高状的机器超人钻进太空，在我们眼前，接着飞过、超越了列车，消失在隧道顶，踏着耳边整齐的节奏，追随的小方块是火焰的碎裂，结尾拼成“OED”三个字母。在背向行驶方向的座位上，这情景简直像一场扑面而来的电影。我悄悄朝身旁戳了一眼，从朦胧迷恍中闪回的那张脸，被生动的色彩映得更加生动。  
下车，顺着一线的箭头朝着换乘点走，人流似乎都涌往一个方向，过了几个分岔仍没有改变，直到走入直穿楼宇的凌空走廊，才能感觉到身边有了风的空隙。单德明突然停下，全封闭的玻璃管道被脚下感应夜灯的白光充满，在城市中心一条条隔绝了烈日和脏空气的血管中，银色血液中的一个细胞突然停了下来，在他查看的方向上，只有另外一座楼和另外一条血管。  
“那边，”他说道，“我们从这儿穿到那座楼，五层，那儿是不是邮政总局？”  
“啊？不是，邮局在广场的另一边，”我不知怎么示意大致的方位，因为那是在车站的后边，“在走廊里看外面，总觉得到处都是一样的。”  
单德明点点头，但似乎还是不太理解我们所处的位置。  
“单生要寄什么东西吗？”我问道，“我工作的地方和邮政是一座大厦，我可以帮你……”  
“哦——”他还在想着什么，但笼统的意思是他没有具体要办的事，“我的第一站就是邮局，把行李寄给自己，因为书太多了……”  
我猜他是说“我到这里”的第一站。“单生不是本地人？”  
这很明显。他只稍微笑了笑，然后我听到他自语：“奥远号现在开到哪儿了呢……”  
走过这段通道，潜入地面，直接有一趟地铁专线接通富晶大厦地下。单德明也从奥远号和邮政局中回过神，他想起了睡着前我们聊到的话。  
“你说你的唱机就是在慈善拍卖中买的？”他重复着前面的话，寻找新旧信息间的接口，“睦邻会的慈善宴是什么主题？为国际难民捐款吗？”  
我笑了。“有很多主题，但我不知道能不能落实，好像筹集组织活动经费也是个不小的问题。”  
他也笑，这次看着我。“参与的都是些什么样的人呢？你提过一位文学专家？”  
“有钱的太太们，先生很有钱，她们自己也不差。文学专家……是位陆先生，第一公立的教授。他太太我没见过，或许是企业家，也可能总在国外度假。”  
“太太们喜欢陆先生。”说得很像是他看到了什么场景。  
我表示确实如此，而且，太太们很尊重陆先生的意见。  
“陆先生用什么征服了太太们？他很英俊吗？”  
他问得是很随意的，不过，以他自己，或以周选迪为标准，他说这话很难让人不觉得是嘲笑。  
“我猜，大概是气质吧，那种…渊博的感觉。”  
“‘渊博的感觉’…”声音在重复中削弱，“对了蒲生，你刚才说他是一个什么专家？”  
“我的说法可能有误，我只是听他讲过，诗人庞德。”  
单德明似乎又忘记了进行中的对话，我听他低低念，in a station of the metro，in a station of the metro，反复几遍，合乎我们此时的场景，但是，metro这个词已经很少用了——自从市政决定用复古的“国人自己的”语言后。  
“in a station of the metro？”我望着他，等待。  
“apparition of these faces——petals on a wet, black bough……”他也望着我，但瞳孔没有收缩，念完他低声笑，“对于大部分人来说，庞德不是只写过两句诗吗？”  
我没有太明白，但是，wet，black，bough，一滴一滴坠入耳海，点开一个一个圈，清晰的发音着重在最后这三个单词，变得非常美妙。我喜欢他的声音。  
站在车厢尾，我们的脸一齐映在漆黑的车窗上，苍白的。他比我高很多，微微岔开腿，前倾着身子。耳朵里那三个单词，好像经由他的嘴唇拂过我的嘴唇，并停在上面。幻境中的吻。我感到久违的害羞，像车的震颤一阵一阵；我嘤嘤地回答，他嘤嘤地提问，慈善宴一般是怎样的流程，赞助从哪里来，睦邻会算怎样的组织，有没有自己的律师，经营些什么项目。  
我从没想过要回答这些问题。因为虚妄和无聊好像是人与人之间的某种默契，并在这默契中相互恭维。我疑心单德明只想戳穿这一点。他让我不安。但又愉快。我想回答他，一直回答下去，只要他还能问出新的问题。  
车停了。一下子就到了。途人在简短的停滞后，迅速移动，我看见一张格外苍白的脸，悬置在一片漆黑中，渐渐，裹住这张脸的深色外套透出影子。认出我自己的外套，认出我自己的脸。我被自己的白色幽灵吓了一跳，紧接着，petals on a wet black bough，荒谬又美丽，这应景的诗，是一块创口贴，封住了心上忙碌的伤口。

“……康乃馨更坚强，”单德明笑着，为我分析太太们选择康乃馨来装饰宴会厅的原因，“很多花过夜就锈掉了，不管你在水里加维生素AB还是CD；还有一种假花，它是种子的形状，遇水绽开，有香气，浮在水面上。用在室内水池里……”  
我仿佛看见了这个水池，在装修特别夸张的酒店大堂，昂贵的肥胖的鲤鱼在花影下午睡。我刚才对单德明说到，顾太的白色雏菊败给了沈太太和李太太的红黄康乃馨；雏菊的价格只是康乃馨的一半，沈太太现在是和陆教授交谈最多的协会干部。  
走进公寓楼，一股奇怪的又像奶油又像油漆的气味钻进鼻息，这就是这些年圣诞节的味道，奶油和油漆的混合。我晃晃忽忽地领着我的访客进电梯，冥冥中意识到，我刚才所说的，就是我的生活，我从没想过，这些细节和片段的堆积，就是我的生活。  
房间的温度和光线都刚好，座椅和床总在最舒适的角度，智能的唯一缺憾是只能接受它外表的风格——现代的，极简的，流线型，温吞色系，黑白灰，技术中产的审美趣味。我想起单德明才说的话，“既然液体是随形的，为什么香波的瓶子和可乐的瓶子不一样？”既然芯片只有米粒大小，为什么不把房子建成一座游乐园？  
可能，我将要展示的唱机可为单德明的哲学佐证。虽然我不知道启发它的想象力到底指向哪里——假设它确实拥有某种情感和目的的话。  
从外表看这台唱机很像放在小女孩玩具橱里的摆件。主要人物是一个女人，坐在钢琴前。钢琴是木质四方的，棕灰色，漆面上有浅浅的纹理。女人盘着发髻，穿古典的束腰长裙，裙边露出一双包进皮鞋的脚。衣物的真实和细节都让人着迷，身体是金属，铜色，关节与关节将流畅的身体造型分割，略显恐怖，但喻示着灵巧的活动。在陆教授展示时，她在弹奏唱机播放的音乐，手指嵌进鼠牙细的琴键，肩膀随动，让人错觉全世界的音乐只能靠她此时的创作才得存在与继续。  
单德明并不动手，眼睛从一角扫到另一角。我看着他，他看着唱机，光和影同时追随；我才意识到Cyan把屋子的光线调得实在太暗。  
“这是什么？”就在我想去控制下光线时，单德明问道。  
他提醒我看钢琴上，有一个不比黄豆大的印痕。  
“粘着什么东西吗？”  
我不记得包装盒里有其他多余的零件，陆先生也没跟我提过。  
“你觉得是胶印么？”单德明探手指抹了一把。  
痕迹掉了，只留下他模糊的指纹。我也在中控的小圆盘上抹手指，从蓝到黄，房间亮起来。单德明微微眯眼，其他的表情则融进增加的亮光中。  
“哦，如果你想听什么，就哼给她听，唱机会自动播放匹配的音乐。”  
单德明把唱机放回原位。“你觉得是胶印么？”他又问了一遍。  
“我不知道，不过我觉得上面是可以摆一些东西的吧？”  
“摆什么？”  
“花瓶。相框。钢琴上可以摆的那些。”  
可以是这样的。我听他低低念叨，用手捏住了女钢琴手。“不过，这是磁的。”  
啪的一声，单德明将小人从琴凳上拽脱，再咔一声，又将她复位。  
“这本琴谱也可以拆。”他同样为我展示了一遍。那白色的小组件不比小指指甲大小。  
我没有发现这一点，这一年中，也从未想到要去发现点什么。我向他承认，胶水的确是个很廉价很不美观的想法。  
单德明笑，“但是一个很好的想法。”  
“何以见得？”我诧异。  
“因为我不知道为什么需要在这里摆其他的东西。”  
“这样会更好看？”我也将目光转向唱机。  
“是么？”怀疑地。  
“为什么不？加上组件，可以卖更多的钱。”  
看起来，他依然怀疑。但我已尽全力，不明白他还有什么地方值得费解。  
“我明白，明白，”单德明向我解释，“不过，给一个娃娃买项链和新衣服是可以理解的，但你不会在她脚边放一块草皮。对不对？”  
“呃，一个相框会那么不自然——”  
“不，不是不自然，”单德明打断我，“而是暗示。如果有一块草皮，你就会想这个娃娃站在哪里，她周围是什么样子。同样，如果钢琴上放了什么，这个东西好像就不是独立的，它有了一种氛围，比如在某个房间里。”他停顿一瞬，继而望着我，“所以说，造型是会激发很多想象的。”说完，他几乎像听到了世界上最好听的一首歌那样满意。  
如果我的客人满意，我也没什么可抱怨。虽说，我更想知道的是，单德明想听到的到底是什么歌。  
“是不是快到时间了？”单德明提醒道。  
“哦，差不多吧，我可以晚点到。”自从沈太的出现，顾太在这样的夜晚就少了催促我的兴致。  
“可以带我一起见识下吗？”少许害羞，一霎的犹豫，单德明侧着头问。  
“你不急着回去就尽管来吧。”我笑起来，心口有片刻的放松。  
之后又是收紧。极度收紧。随着电梯升向顶楼的宴会厅。我想象着自己，在这样的“朋友”的陪伴下出现在那群人的眼中，可这是关于怎样的我怎样的出现，灰败的虚荣，咬下去是一口尘土的红苹果。不是关于我和他。

宴会厅的最外是展览的一角，陈列热心住户贡献出的艺术作品，总体来说，就是一组组照片墙。如今已很少有人不是摄影师，如同很少有人没去过极地保护区。从灰色的南极，到企鹅的灰色绒毛所形成的雪的错觉，从公路裂缝里的蚂蚁，到一缕缕头发间头皮形成的公路的错觉……看着别人的照片，就像穿梭在他人精彩的生活中——这是件很奇怪的事，如果不是在画面中，你觉得人人都过着最无聊的日子，可一旦在镜头的限制里，无论什么都变成了你想要的。  
这里有一幅，下面的小字写着——  
Ed.Z，2---年十月，B--雨林保护区，Carnivo Clairvoyant G-SC4-8E0  
所以这是去年，Ed，Z先生——他理所应当是一位先生吧，人们说Clairvoyant是一款给女人用的相机，因为专业术语ABCD；不过，所有的事情都有争执，因为，所有的人都懂点什么。总之，我们的Ed背着他的女士相机，型号像邮政编码的女士相机，千辛万苦地来到这堆长草的烂泥前，发现镜头前这只神色木讷的青蛙也在看着他。  
我看见单德明从照片前匆匆走过，停在一张像是书法的作品前；我朝他走过去，发现那确实是一幅书法，只是上面的字像易容潜逃的罪犯难以辨认。我觉得单德明想说点什么，嘴唇不时向上耸动，眉头轻轻聚拢，眼光闪动着幽默和慈悲，大概上神在思考要不要毁灭人类就该是这副表情。  
“这个人——”他终于说道，“到底有多恨这张纸啊！”  
笑过。我招呼他向大厅中心摆放自助餐位的地带走。满眼是红色。红地毯，红桌布，红旗袍，红饮料杯，以及稀稀散散的鲜黄的装在红篮子里的康乃馨。这感觉就像是走在一大盘鸡蛋炒西红柿里。自从“国人自己的语言”觉醒之后，冬青果与常春藤的配色也很少见了，反正，我们固执的南国也没有雪，最白的纸，也敌不过春夜一宿的雾。  
今年的场地意外的空。人群分成一小拨一小拨地谈话，随意的，认真的，已然自居主场的，尚在寻找尴尬之突破口的，多数人最后还是选择停靠在陆天骄和他的信徒们周围，其他则以他们定位——不论什么派别的反对派都在它之后出现，不是吗？似乎，我又听见了wet black bough，在短促的回忆中，单德明悦耳的，强调的声音，还有陆老师匆忙的、圆滑的，以及，我之前从没意识到的——不自信，说不出为什么，那圆滑的、高高在上的声音之下，竟然是空虚。重复数遍的片段在由远及近又渐远的声波中冒出来——  
庞德。  
“匠人精神”。  
象形文字的灵感。  
1912年的巴黎。  
我们自己的语言。  
魂灵。花枝。瓣片。  
与《诗经》同法同源。  
太太们依然在倾听。她们必须认真，必须感动，因为她们终将把她们喜欢的声音变成自己的声音。这不是抄袭。这只是欲望。只是——梦想。  
我看见单德明朝演讲的漩涡中心靠拢。空气中似乎布满了只有他看得见的文字。像刚才和我闲聊时一样微微哈着腰，两臂抱在胸下，身体自然地靠住最近的一张桌子。那件风衣会让考古学者着迷，搞不清它的款式和年代，还有鞋子，其实并不难看，但是便宜；便宜最无害的特质是不舒服，质量差，大部分还是难看，但最大的罪孽不是这些，是那些伪装得很像的Logo。可没人能找到一双坦白的烂鞋，正如——“这个社会已经没有灵魂正直的穷人。”有人这么说。  
我依稀听到了圣诞歌，声音像被埋在长毛的地毯深处——a child shivers in the cold/ let us bring him silver and gold，“silver and gold，”我心里发出一个应和的声音，我感到难过，尖锐的心酸，于是低头；餐台上有两种沙拉，三种果汁，没有红肉，一大盘虾弓身成问号向着同一个方向，显得极其可疑。没有人动过它们。这也很可疑。该用夹子还是铲子？第一下，没能夹住，一半的问号断在盘子里，尝一点盛进来的部分，像是苹果酱，又有一点辣。一个男人站在我对面，严格地确认我把假的苹果酱虾放进嘴里之后，在餐盘里小心翼翼地铲了一勺，烩入他的沙拉纸碗里。放下餐具，我又朝单德明的方向望过去，我为他难过，在这盘巨大的番茄鸡蛋里，他显得寒酸，窘困，可我并不觉得他在颤抖，而这一点让我更加难过。我几乎忘记这其中还有人在高谈阔论。单德明举起了手。  
“我可以问您一个问题吗？”我感觉我是听到他这么说。面向陆天骄的方向。  
“庞德，”他说得很慢，如打开一个沉重的盖，“年轻时，像那种心里对欧洲充满热情和遐想的美国城镇青年，他堆积了很多形象、画面、各个国家的金银珠宝，好像是他个人的兴趣而不是一个完整的构想贯穿在他的诗歌里，您会觉得有东拼西凑的感觉吗？”  
陆天骄，我感觉，在没有听完问题时就丧失了回答的意志，他注意力完全在单德明身上。他在打量，揣摩，本能地。  
“你会有这种感觉吗？”陆天骄反问。  
单德明略有晃神。他刚才也在揣摩、打量，但似乎是向着另一个方向。  
“假设我有？”  
陆天骄用他的绅士范耸肩、撇嘴。“也许你该再读上两三遍。”  
“是的，是的。”这次单德明笑了，“我还有一个问题。庞德并不是一个容易的作者，Cantos是一组非常长的诗，其中有很多普通读者并不知道的东西——我想问的是，一个人要具备多少知识才能欣赏艺术呢？……或者说，一个人要懂得全部才能够感受到美吗？”  
包括我在内，所有的目光都投向了陆天骄教授，单德明的提问，有种朴质直接的感染，大家一齐望着、茫然地期待着。他这一次不会再用反问了，我想。  
“您是……”陆天骄淡淡地笑了下，“我们在学校见过吗？……”  
一瞬的紧张之后，人群中有了更好的提议。大厅的人数已经达到不令人尴尬的数目，真正的仪式和主题最好在此时开始。

我站到单德明身边，两人都无声。他突然说他应该赶9点半或者10点的专线回家。“我记得刚才在车站看到10点以后富晶专线就停了……”他说道。  
我表示同意。送他进电梯，又一起走下通往站台的长楼梯。一步步，嗒嗒地只有我的和他的脚步，如两个自愿进入怪兽口中的猎物，往下看，朦朦胧胧的庞大入口，吞吐着不知从何处而来的风。  
走着，单德明站住了，就地在一阶台阶上坐下。他又显得很疲倦，又像要靠住什么睡着。我有向他道歉的冲动，但我好像又没有什么角度。是我自己介绍说，我们的陆教授是一位专家，但方才他表现得很像是看见自己的萝卜地里闯进来一头独角兽，不过，在他眼中只是一头野猪，一头野兽，蛮兽。  
“你感兴趣的话，可以来随时来听这里的读书座谈……”这愉悦的带动的声音，令我自己心寒、作呕。单德明抛给我一个由下而上的眼神，他的眼睛那么漂亮，眼神那么接近野兽。  
“我觉得我，”但野兽一旦开口，语调依然温和有节，“大致搞清楚陆教授是怎样的了。”  
单德明瞟向别处，似是想了想，再看我时温和地微笑。“我不觉得我需要再听什么讲坛了。”  
“你是故意问他那两个问题的吗？”我当然认为他不是白白站在人群里，他一定构想了什么。  
“故意该怎样解释呢？”他笑着停顿，“但，你说得有理，我应该是‘故意’的。我问了一个反对庞德的问题，是因为我想知道他如何为一件严肃却不重要的事辩护。我又问了一个发自读者的困惑，是想知道他如何看待现代的阅读。我觉得从这两个问题能够判断出他对诗，或者说文学，抱有怎样的感情。”  
我非常惊讶。虽然我一开始就知道他是个很聪明的人，但我还是非常惊讶。  
“庞德，还有你说的Cantos，这些你都读过吗？”  
单德明皱眉，站起身，嗒嗒嗒的声音又在我俩脚下响起。  
“我有点失望，一个小小的打击，但又不意外。”他没理会我的话，顾自说道，“我一直没有机会…没有机会选择什么，不过，在我假设自己有时间和条件时，我也觉得我不会选择去读大学——你很吃惊吧，蒲生？你把我当成和周先生一样的精英了吧？”他对我笑，很坦然。  
“因为我觉得没有意义。我觉得我知道陆先生们是怎样的。所以我不必浪费时间。哦，当然，别人会说这是立心不正，嫉妒恨，自卑情结，反正一旦成功预设了心理动机，观点就不再有价值，不是吗？不过，我并不想为自己的观点争取什么选民，只要我自己相信。就足够。”  
“那为什么你还是来了呢？”我问。  
“好奇啊！我想亲眼看看‘上流社会’——”  
我立刻打断了他。“不不不，你误会了，睦邻会现在是很常见的……”  
单德明哈哈大笑，报我以宽慰性的点头。站台只有我二人，我站到他身后，盯着他的风衣外套，陈旧，不朽，抽绳处的褶皱，朴素的质感，衣摆随身体左右后悬停，我觉得他随时会变成一只蝙蝠飞进洞穴的黑暗中。  
“你有想过搬家吗，蒲生？”他突然问。  
“有啊，”我应道，“不过富晶的租约都很长。怎么？单生要介绍房源给我？”  
“呃，不。”他放低了声音。我第一次在他话音中感受到为难。  
“没有不好的意思，只不过，”他转身对我，“我觉得，你不太像这些人。”  
“所以，我不该住在这里吗？”  
他避开了我探寻的目光。“啊，抱歉，我没有想清楚我的意思。应当说，住在哪里都是无所谓的，只不过我觉得高档社区都有这样一层意思——一个人可以选择支付更好的生活，反过来，拥有了高档的生活方式就——就不用——”  
看起来他并不是犹豫，而是无法继续。我却犹疑着，试图帮他说完：“就失去想象力了？——拥有了智能屋，就想象不出更好的生活方式了，对吗？”  
隧道深处冒过来一股劲风。衣摆在风吹过时抖动。就在车声一段一段填满隧道的黑暗时，单德明摇头。  
“不，不是想象力。在这里不是…在这里是，你不能只是不断地买，让价格决定了一切，生活是，生活是关于人的……”  
在那条火龙带着沉闷的喘息逼近时，他这样对我说。


	8. 良人第八：叙述 “这质朴的绝望”

————————————————  
良人第八：叙述 “这质朴的绝望”  
————————————————  
周末即是满城雨。今早起身时，我做了个寻找凶手的梦，却一直都没见着受害者。我在枯叶林里走，心里面想，我终究也害怕看见死人，随后听见有人唱歌，一下子想起来，有人问过我，鸽子们都死了，凶手是谁？最后我仿佛笑醒，什么线索也连不起来，但直到刷完牙，有个坚韧的声音像和尚的木鱼——  
deeming  
deeming  
redeeming  
deeming  
正巧这时，电话进来了，我没来得及赶过去接，就听到了周选迪的留言。他简单地询问了昨晚见面的情况，告诉我不用急着决定，还有，把单先生当朋友。  
单先生。单先生。  
每个字剐磨着听者的耳朵，和话者的咽喉。  
光是听周选迪说几个字，就能看见一大片沙漠。对只看着他样貌的人，是很难想象他的声音这样沙哑干涩的。  
我第一次遇见他时，却是既无情动也无幻想的。但我应该和大部分人一样，心头紧了一下。他那时没有跟我打招呼，我也并非是第一次出现在复钧律师行。  
我大学毕业那年，妈妈去世了。随后，有一位张复钧先生邀请我去他的律师行。在世时妈妈就已经很少提爸爸，更不会提“爸爸的朋友们”，在早年的记忆中我几乎认为某个神秘的特殊使命要求我们隐居世外。稍大一些，从港口的路标和散布的宣传画，我知道马刀岛在兴建一个——“大型现代公社”，爸爸是它的设计者，所以某种程度上他拥有这个岛，只不过他是个“缺席的国王”。随后发生的是，当时的我并不理解，此后也从未试图去理解的一些麻烦，爸爸入了狱，但我们仍有一些财产，在妈妈的名下。  
我从没想过自己在这个世界上拥有着什么，能够让我在人前显得特别自信，但我倒也不觉得我的内向跟拘谨是因为我深感被命运抛弃、无依无靠。不过，似乎在知道一些内情的人眼中，我被局限在了这样的设定中。  
张复钧矮胖、声音洪亮，开朗地让我称呼他“伯父”，问好之后，就全部变成他的讲话、我的点头。后来回想时，我感觉“张伯父”对我并没有太高的评价，我的穿戴打扮并不讲究，仍像个学生。谈吐也没有十分热络或刻意打动他的用心。另外，七公在他的事务所只是一所“还算可以的”大学。  
我介绍说自己日后是做法医。张复钧即刻向我展示了他脑内强大的信息网络，当场说要推荐我去考“鉴证研究院”。我当时只知道这是市府打击犯罪的新项目，但我并不清楚这个机构在复杂权力体系中的隶属，换句话说，除了标题所喻示的联想，它究竟做什么、有多少权限、扮演什么角色。在学校时我看到过申报考试的表格，只有五页，但前三行要求的资质就已能吓退所有相关专业的毕业生。  
我在第二天就发现拿到考试资格并不难。因为，除了有张复钧的推荐，那五页表格的三行之后并不是特别严苛。当时距离考试不到一个月，所有参考资料据说是五部《战争与和平》的总和。从准备的第一天到考试的前一天，我都和这五部《战争与和平》在一起，阅读、分析，我的直觉告诉我这场考试或许与那五页表格不谋而合，我会遇到三行又三行的困难，但并不是每一行都那么困难。再加上，我那时有“再无可失”的慷慨悲壮，备考的心理因素可以称得上“无敌”。  
考试通过后，面试的前晚，张复钧打了电话向我祝贺，有以我为荣的亲切之感。如果我说我当时对电话和面试之间的联系并没产生什么联想一定不会有人相信，可是确实，我并没在通话中提过第二天，更微妙的是，张复钧也没提。  
面试的内容并没给我留下太深的印象。大概到了第三四次进入到研究所的内部，我才真正关注起上司们、同事们的穿着、举止，座椅的摆放，照明和氛围，办公空间的分割，实验室与器材。那成本大套的复习资料似乎给我准备了一个来自前世的梦，这梦里没有热情，只有一个个不清晰的预感，待到预感成真，连周围最现实的东西也不惊喜。我好像早就知道，硬件是华丽的，闲置的，流程是繁琐的，人是冷漠的，难以穿透和沟通的——而工作，工作大概是不怎么重要的。  
但不是没有成功的喜悦。我们是较早搬到东丽SOHO的一批机构。在穿梭的玻璃管道间，被工资卡激发起胜利感更容易在一间间折扣店里转化为征服感；还有，最终极的，我的心在这个世界上降落生根。我彻底和无依无靠告别。我越过了战壕对面的那座险峻的桥，尽管，我可能并没有加入一支正确的队伍。然而毕竟，我跨过去了，我应该为自己喊一声“yahoo”，同时，我也跨过了那句话——“为检控提供线索、提供嫌疑人、提供犯罪行为的重建、寻找证据并将证据与诉告建立逻辑关系”，所以喜悦背后压抑着一丝羞耻。说到底，张复钧那通祝贺的电话到底包含了什么意思呢？

工作的第一年我被派到西恩堂分局，我不敢住到豪沃士去，就还保留了在大学城的公寓。约摸两个月，我又接到张复钧的电话，之后的见面吃饭，我见到了他的女儿，Suki张，比我大两三岁，不算美丽，举止活泼，精于打扮。她也才读完书，回国的打算是做艺术家。  
张复钧的主要意思是向我推荐富晶大厦的一间公寓，因为租约还有五年，原租客愿意让利。不管让到什么程度，在富晶长住都超过了我的能力，而且，我不可能通过此举就拉平我与对方的位置，但我以为，我能够就此抹去悬在我们之间的微妙的疑雾：关于我是否在面试中受惠于他。最后，我接受了这份租约，并且至今都没有换过住所。  
签房约时也是在律师行，原租客一看便是位公子，提张复钧他喊的是“uncle”，不是“伯父”。现在看来，他的uncle为他处理一件日常琐事，解决的方法是我的伯父找到了我。张复钧那天没有亲自主事，一来是件易事，二来，恐怕像有意掠过了一个伸手的乞丐，为了巩固自己的良心，不想再回头看我。  
倒是这次的机遇，让我第一次见着了周选迪。面向我处，靠在一张空写字台边，他在看我，同时也沉浸在自己的思绪中。我犹豫着该给此人一个什么样的回应的眼神，或干脆装没看见，这时他的目光松动、垂下，把一个小小的东西塞进嘴里。  
那一刻的对视，让我感到新鲜。因为我甚至没有去想这个人为什么会看我，他是有兴趣还是有目的，是我系错了衣扣还是长出了兔耳，因他如此专注，不掩饰，然后猝不及防的下一刻，他就忘了这回事。如此冷酷。

重启马刀岛上的项目是时不时会流行起来的小道消息，但若消息的来源是周选迪，我便有了怎么也不可能受骗的感觉。只是我没想到，负责这案子的人竟会是他。  
“这次主要是，举办世通会的影响……”  
周选迪谈事情很直接，很自然，简练清楚。他讲了一段，自己去拿水；我才意识到他竟没有助理。放下水杯后，他露出了原本的音色，好听了许多。  
“事情本身没多复杂，只是总有大把的投机客。落实前和落实后，有很多烟雾，和村民的部分合并谈是有利的。实体的部分——我还没有去看过蒲公馆，”他顿住，“卖掉后，很可能是拆掉……”  
“哦，我也很久没回去看了，年底有空的话，我会回去整理下。”我随后否定了他的担心，表明我对那栋老屋并没有什么特殊情愫。  
他点点头。“你有具体的预期吗？”  
“我不知道…”我说的是真话，“我没想过一个具体的数字。”  
他表情未变。“那什么是你不能接受的呢？”  
“不能接受的……不能让你白忙一场。”我确实是认真的，凭良心讲话，不过我也知道我不该这么说。我快30岁了。我说这种话已经不能被认为是纯良可爱。  
周选迪的长相是我最羡慕的那种，他笑不用嘴角，只需调动眉梢。“蒲先生，你确实该拿个最佳顾客奖——但我们在外打拼的，想的总还是要得分。现在定目标也许还太早，你想到什么随时告诉我，好吗？”  
我也想只凭几句话就扭转我带来的这质朴的绝望气氛，可我没他这种能力。后来周选迪又向我确认了一些文件，我向他保证不会单独谈交易。自始至终他保持着一开始的自然和高效，只是水对他声带的浸润渐渐失效。

这是两个月之前的事。虽然其间也有零星的联络，我甚至在新麝的食街见他匆匆穿过一队队等饭的仪仗，但是我没想过他会邀请我一道参加“Suki的沙龙”，而且仿佛这是最正常不过的事。  
我从没登过张复钧的门，和Suki更加没有交流，不过再见面时她认得我的人，说是“画家的认脸天赋”，只是不记得我的名，大概是“画家的天然缺憾”。她开了“良人”的玩笑，敬我“天下公夫”，虽然她有和她父亲一样的大方爽朗，但不知是笑话本身还是演绎的火候，始终很难跨过陌生人最初那个距离，我“哈哈”回笑，觉得她看我的眼神有些其他的意思。  
周选迪到时房间已经很满了，不知他是太忙，还是有心迟到。他没有换衫，只是走近我身边时他换了表情。他在笑。而且，开了一罐冰啤酒。在所有的诧异之上，我最奇怪的是他直接从Suki身后走过去，完全没有知会她的意思。我本来是觉得他俩很熟络的。  
“我不太喜欢这里的……”周选迪小饮一口，对我说。他的声音本来没有被周遭的说笑声掩盖，但似乎在私下的场合，他并不在乎谈话的重点与始终。我不知道他看见了什么还是在想什么，只是直勾勾地，不说话。我们此时站在房间的最边缘，背倚临街的窗台，一起对着这群香雾缭绕的年轻人。  
“哦，是不喜欢这里，Suki公寓里的派对。”经我提醒，他完成了之前的句子，用毫无必要的诚实。“你觉得如何？”他猛地一问，抛给我一个笑脸，其上是有顽皮意味的注视，两者相加，几乎合成了意在让我飘飘然的那种表情，也似乎，确然是那个意思。然而，却是在这样的场合。是他这样的人。  
“我……”我扫了一眼面前模糊的人粥，“Suki确实有很多漂亮朋友。”  
周选迪低声笑，重复了一声：“漂亮朋友…”  
之后他的声音又哑起来：“你知道什么算是一屋子漂亮的人吗？我读中学时……（停顿稍许）那时的同学，有少数几个女孩子，后来在男校就都是男生了……我过去特别讨厌同学，因为小孩子总是大惊小怪，不过后来我发现如果他们能够聚在一起，他们就能让自己真正属于这个时刻，不管聊的是什么，喝的是什么……”  
话音和他的眼神一起转淡，似乎是等着我也说点什么，但我口舌无力，酒杯被我握出了白雾。沉默些许，周选迪轻轻抖头，转而正对我：“我很惊讶啊蒲生，你也会因为别人太诚恳而说不出话。”  
“……刚才我以为……”  
“我以为你会附和我呢！”迷醉爬上他逐渐上扬的嘴角，“说你也讨厌这些虚张声势的丑八怪。”  
“我觉得，”我几乎叹了口气，“你是绝对强大到可以独自讨厌任何人任何事的。”  
他笑起来。现在背过身正面对玻璃窗。弯腰两肘撑着窗台。  
“你还真是收放自如啊，蒲先生。”语气镇定，“从诚实得令人难堪，到拘谨得无理取闹。”  
我才意识到我的行为模式可以这样总结。不过此时，我再疑心他试探我或取笑我都好，我却觉得他有点悲伤是真的。  
“难道受人以诚不该报人以诚么？”他望着我，再次微笑，“我做错了什么吗？”  
“错？”我没懂。  
“这种时候，你对我附和感概一番，我们是不是就该一起回家了？”  
在他收敛的目光中，从我脖颈底炸起了一朵红色的蘑菇云。他又转身，反肘撑着高高的窗台，像完全看不到我，公事公办地说：“你让我‘白忙了一场’啊！是不是我们玩的地方不一样？你一般都去那里玩？”  
“Suki——”没有经过组织，这个名字——不，或许还是她给我的那个眼神最直接地冲过来，“你们难道不是、不是——”  
“恋爱是虚幻的。人喜欢和自己的幻想谈恋爱，谈幻想的恋爱。”几乎是咬着嘴唇说完，他死死看着我，像在比赛谁先眨眼或是谁先大笑。  
我该怎么说呢，他确实是那种能轻易走进别人幻想里的人。可是在这个场合，在她的注视下，这也太残酷了。  
“那样的话，我们之间，刚才说的，也不算什么真实了。”我有点生气是真的，但肯定不是为了Suki，却也不全然只为自己。  
“回家以后发生的，不都是真实的吗？”这种话当然是为了轻浮的逗弄而说，可口气格外阴郁、挑衅。  
“你这么认为吗？”  
“难道不是吗？男人和男人，always a good time，不可能不愉快，对不对？”  
我几乎肯定他说这话是在狠狠地嘲笑某个想法，但并不是在唤醒我的共鸣。  
“你有点生气了，对吧，蒲生？”周选迪突然变了口气，但还没有完全进入他工作的状态，“你跑来这么一个谁也不认识的地方，不知道自己该干什么，就在这时我却过来跟你调情。”  
他说对了。他再次说对。他知道他说对了。“我，还是惊讶更多一些，周先生。”  
他看了我一眼。眼神格外灵活。“其实，我也诧异，我以为你不会赴约呢。你对艺术感兴趣吗？”  
“普普通通吧。”我回答。但我的思绪是停在“我以为你不会赴约”这一句上面。一个看起来如此正派、利落、潇洒的人，竟然这样辗转阴柔地打击别人！我感到屈辱，我感到，在他眼中我是低级的傻瓜。  
“你同意女人都只喜欢和自己的幻想谈恋爱吗？”  
“每个人都有幻想。”  
“但艺术家觉得自己的幻想很特别，执著于虚幻的恋爱。”  
“好多人觉得幻想不会破灭，总是完美的。”我机械地搭着腔。  
“完美？根据我的观察，我认为他们沉迷的是病态。只要做出病态的东西，艺术家们不是发觉了更深刻的人性，就是批判了现代社会，艺术是我见过最方便快捷的挖掘和批判。”  
“看来周生对艺术也不是很感兴趣。”  
“是的。我过来不是为了欣赏艺术家的，我来这个派对就是碰碰运气，”他轻快地说，“但我想不出你为什么来，所以我假定你爱上我了。”  
玩笑之后，我既无法说他自大，也不再觉得他拿我当傻瓜。哪怕他说的就是客套和俗套，可他脸上golden boy的微笑太有说服力；三十年来，第一个正品的golden boy，让我之前所有游冶时遇到的、试图扮演这个角色的男孩们都像是仿制品。但我清楚，这绝不是他在a good time中扮演的角色，他嘲笑这个角色，他恐怕也嘲笑那个黑暗的男人，他随时可以换一张脸进入各式各样的幻想，可是他自己，已经失去了兴趣，所以我判断不出，那金色的笑容，是得力于一张完美的脸，还是他内心尚有一小块未石化的金在发光。  
“那今晚你的运气如何？”我那时，真的不知道自己在问什么。  
周选迪长舒一口气。“和以前一样，Suki的派对里都是虚张声势的丑八怪。”  
“Suki的派对？”他确实从一开始就否定了张小姐的客人，又说他不是来“欣赏艺术家”的。  
“对，她父亲的派对更有趣些，”周选迪说道，“更虚张声势，也更，懒得虚张声势。”  
我倒是很想听听这些人之间、这两种派对间的差别。  
“你现在看见的这些人都没有钱，没有才华，没有美貌，没有性格。他们得假装是自己完全不了解的那类人——靠着想象和现成的俗套，这是他们的工作。在工作中和工作以外他们会遇到各种各样的挫折，在挫折面前，他们最直觉的冲动就是证明自己，而证明自己的方法就是：打击别人。（说到这儿，周选迪几乎是诚恳地望了我一眼）打击那些他们能感觉到其弱点的人。狠狠地抓住这些他们自己最熟悉不过的弱点——没有钱、无能、丑、随波逐流以及被社会精英们总结的各种陋习，尽量伤害。即使在一个派对里，也决不让自己，或其他人，任何人，have a good time。George（张复钧）那里不同，那里唯一的真相是人人都有钱。而假相是……”周选迪停下，似乎是又想起了他精练总结的习惯，“假相是除了钱以外的一切。你觉得他们漂亮干练，你大错特错。那么他们的弱点是丑陋无能？你也错了。你感觉他们相信自己，你错了，你觉得他们信神，你更错，那么他们什么也不信？什么都信？通通都不是正确答案。所以，找到一个确切的可以攻击彼此的点很难很难，所以，尽管他们很想have a good time，也有资格要求这一点，却总是找不到……”  
周选迪的这番话很让我吃惊，更诧异的是他竟选择我做这番人生观察的听众。“你可以写本书了，周先生。”我呆呆地说。  
“我怎么可能写书呢？我这样心里一点怜悯都没有的人？我怎么受得了我对这些人的厌恶？”他发现了Suki在往这边走，话讲得愈加轻盈、迅速，在扭转频道前，他努力将谈话收尾：“这个时候，如果能出现一个帮他们找到欢乐时光的人，就太好了，不是吗？我恰好就认识这样一个朋友……”  
紧接着，他提高声音对Suki说：“你打算把我丢在这里多久？”不腻味也不油滑，好像一个在商场长椅上坐了一下午的无聊的丈夫，可也没有一丝真诚。但不论怎样，一道光照在Suki的脸上，在周选迪说话的那一刻。  
与女人在一起时，周选迪确实有种罕见的魅力。我立刻看出他与Suki之间的默契，还有他刚才的胡扯。他并不是来“碰运气”的，他知道这里没有什么运气可碰，是Suki需要他。只有当他在身边时，她才找得到自信和存在感，因为周选迪随口说一两句话就可以为他们两人建立一种不可辩驳的优越感，而且是与金钱、与显而易见的那些特质无关的优越。房间的一角，我加入了一个我没什么概念的谈话，我没有验证周选迪对这些人的判断，我的眼始终追随着他们二人，在房间的某个地方，周选迪又开口说了什么，他身边，Suki的脸又泛起红光。她非常开心，可这开心很脆弱，在神经质的边缘，因为她知道周选迪只是在帮她一个忙，视他的心情而定，她并不拥有他，她甚至并不想承认她想拥有他。周选迪特殊的魅力，他的语气、举止、头脑、他对自身外在优势的把握，将女人们对他的好感、羞涩而急切的情绪调制成一种——自小腹腾起的温暖的亲昵，有些人永远也理解不了情欲，有些人觉得永远维持在对情对欲一知半解的状态最可爱、清新、年轻，宁愿让让这亲昵升华、无限升华，升至空无、什么都不是，却拒绝承认自己想要他，做为一个男人的他。  
临走前，周选迪走过来又招呼了我几句。希望我不要“介意”他一开始的“轻浮”，此时他的言语又换上了他工作时的那种大方、得体，以及，仅限于工作中的恳切，仿佛整个宇宙都是他举办的一场聚会。我简直不知该如何答复，虽然我也笑着说：“都是玩笑。”他回笑，点头，说本意是希望我，“能放松一点”，不过，经过了今晚，他发现我，“并不符合旁人的想象。”我于是只能问，他的想象又是怎样。  
“我觉得你并不是一个没有幽默感的人。我是对的。”  
我没能说什么，也不想再说什么。他没有离开，打量着我。  
“蒲生，老实说，你像我的那个朋友。”  
我一时没有反应，因为忘记他先前说的话。  
“有机会介绍给你。”利落地一笑。他收尾离场。

 

这一场见面，惊讶的玩笑，不凡的见解之后，我好像只能把周选迪当做朋友了。  
他很快扫除了我对free-gloom最初的“化学误会”，指点我研究DARPA。我在律师行也见过他为申请所准备的材料。周选迪自己的名字在“申请代理”一栏，还有一个名字是“周念颉”，开发者我记得最清楚，是一位单德明。  
我心头悬念并不是围绕技术的那些名词解释，而是，“我的那个朋友”。周选迪无比清楚这一点。  
第一次约见当天，是所谓入冬的“首次降温”，天确实阴得肃穆，地面被夜雨刷得光亮，这儿一片，那儿一片，黏着树叶。我穿了加厚的衬衫做外套，但走了几步就知道冬天再次怯场爽约。悻悻然觉得自己很傻，尤其看见短裙短裤，就这样走到单德明的办公地。  
起初有点“受骗”的感觉，毕竟我以为我要见到超级英雄总部。随即想到周选迪暗示过经营的重负，不由笑自己太爱幻想。单德明的办公室只有墙纸的淡绿和最简单的家具，四面直白的空并不同于高档心理咨询室内安全、私密、低调的优雅，而只是很简单、舒适的空白，毫无品味的伪装，我留意到没有证书，但我是真的没想到，仅在第二次见面，单德明就会向我坦白：他没读过大学，也不是周选迪那样的精英。  
相信，在大部分人眼中，周选迪应该是更英俊的那一位。但单德明很独特，我知道这是陈词滥调，不过所有的陈词滥调，一旦现实中发现真有其写照，奇妙的感觉就超越了语言。我想，一见钟情也是如此，春暖花开也是如此。  
单德明的聪明也有点特别的意思，在一些装腔作势、人人套用公式的场合，比如富晶顶层的宴会厅，比如出席富晶睦邻聚会的人站在翡翠大道盛达大厦那间四面空荡荡的淡绿色的办公室，在这种场合单德明无法像周选迪那样有说服力，因为一个人一旦一开始就被否定，那么他做什么都是没有用的。  
可我无法否定。进入我眼中的笑容，走入耳中的话语，还有梦里，忘不掉的杂音。deeming，redeeming，鸽子。以及想象，我想象着他将用这台唱机播情歌，播摇篮曲，播悠扬的舞曲，在客厅里把他喜欢的人揽在怀——只能如此，他怕是有190公分，只能扮演庇护者的角色。  
好容易找到差不多大小的包装箱，没有台头的留言卡片，我却忘了他办公室的楼层和号码，奇怪的是，直接想起来的是翡翠大道上那间叫“Pasture”的咖啡厅，还有胸牌上写着的“Caddy”。  
我想，不叫快递员亲自去邮政局也是挺好的周末活动。我可以看一看凌空走廊外的雨，想一想每个路址该如何描述，以便下一个不期的机会说：“单先生啊，看到吗，邮政局在那一边……”


	9. 阿单第九：？× 17

————————————————  
阿单第九：？× 17  
————————————————

1\. 什么东西缩小反而冲破了牢笼？  
2\. 哪一位外科医生做手术是谋杀？  
3\. 食人女巫第二喜欢吃的食物是？  
4\. 一个苹果怎样变成了一座山？  
5\. 老狗和瘸猫通过了飞行员考试，但狡猾的狼没有，为什么？  
6\. 死亡客车的司机是谁？  
7\. 一本书的字母C藏在炉子里，这本书是？  
8\. 最长的到下一刻有多长？  
9\. 什么时候1无限接近6同时又大于6？1=5.x && 1>6  
10\. 谣言夫人的亲戚是谁？  
11\. 谁把诺亚方舟的一半披在身上？  
12\. 农业生产中最忘恩负义的发明是？  
13\. 让苏格拉底开始行动的问题是？  
14\. 第一次说杀死了野兽，第二次说杀死了杀野兽的人，谁说了什么？  
15\. 猫有四个外号，三个是错的送了一条命，四个外号分别是？  
16\. 太阳，月亮，和____可以测量时间？  
17\. 有主角却没名字有名字非主角的故事是？


	10. 良人第一〇：叙述 “最乐观的妄想”

————————————————  
良人第一〇：叙述 “最乐观的妄想”  
————————————————  
民意默认的下班时间是五点四十。不过今天是平安夜，张茹真教授·主任·女士也在五点半附近把高跟鞋“多多”咄在心上的声音关在了电梯门后。现在是七点四十，我对着电脑的提醒发呆。  
5.0.1.3.6².*OS  
一年中第三百次设想自己如果去做了软件工程师或者人工智能类的工作，进展该有多快。一年前是3.0。八个月前是4.2。三星期前是5.0.1。  
十二个小时前，我的年终报告是一片空白。但早晨的七点四十分，新麝走廊底，所有地方都是满的；字母与画面，画面与颜色，仿佛在亲密交谈，拱手作揖，互贺圣诞，而人僵硬地笑，站在食店门口的“本日特惠”旁边。那笑容背后是冷淡的蔑世：不管她站在哪里都不会改变今天的营业额，但是，她得站在一个“最努力工作的位置”。  
像默认的下班时间与真正的下班时间，像所有默认的事，这连成片的大厦里，清洁，销售，经理，行政，会计师，大商人，律师，科学家，所有人都一个名字：服务员。都默认同一哲学：最努力工作的位置。但我的年终报告一片空白。  
最好的办法，也是唯一的办法。调出以前的报告，修改格式，人名，编号和用词——这工作早该完成。但我没能完成。我总在犹豫。犹豫该不该帮乔姑娘找五年前实习档案中的案例——她并不算难相处的那类人，但这环境的规则阻止任何人轻易帮助任何人并让任何人知道任何事——很难理解，可谁也不会质疑。这是另一件默认的事。

 

更新。  
提醒过的更新还在更新。进度条像一条愚蠢的舌头。100%处肯定有特别奇怪的味道，它到达，闪退，又生长出一条新的舌头。  
Vault里所有的文件最终形成新的列表：  
1\. 建议以下文件重新加密  
选择忽略。  
2\. 以下文件将恢复原生状态  
无法选择。  
我读了几遍，在思考raw的意思，并后悔自己没有做一个技术工人。一个脚踏实地的人。一个不需要用年终红利预付房租的人。  
“以下文件”竟然包含我的毕业论文。我总是不知道在哪几个方块里画“√”才能避免扫描所有的文件，以及为什么有些东西没有在Vault中代谢掉。  
选择好。选择OK。因为它并没有什么价值。  
因为，用语言拉拽角度并不能产生新的分析。  
也因为，在虚张声势时缺乏信心，我得到的论文评分像个污点永远留在了公民主页上。人不能缺乏信心，除非你任由自己的公民主页被权威的评语弄脏。  
还有什么？  
蒲良人，性别男，出生于……  
毕业于……  
就职于……  
现居住……  
谁都会说，住址和职业、慈善募捐和业余爱好、取向与素食主义不能彻底说明我们是怎样的人。可是，关于另一个人，谁还想知道更多呢？  
他说，我不是“住在富晶大厦”的那类人。  
“没有不好的意思。”  
那么，我似乎是“更好”的一类人？还是说，住在富晶大厦的只能有一类人？  
那么他住在哪里？又可以从什么信息看出他是哪一类人？  
我偷看了他的公民主页，利用公务人员的信用级，可什么也没能看出来，或者说，那空空的信息栏唯一填入的就是他无意间透露的：八年前，一个奥远号工作人员登陆的日期。劳务B类卡（橘卡）于同年12月29日到期。  
而周选迪说：他与单生是同学、是朋友。  
奇怪的是，我相信他。我相信单德明。并非我不信周选迪，他的推销或拉拢，他的野心或执著，他的忧郁和谎言，不过是电灯的开与关那般乏味。而相信单德明不能成为一个额外的决定。  
我终于再次幻想。我再次拥有了真实的兴趣。我幻想绕过周选迪和他的科幻小说留在单德明身边，长久地，看着他困在自己的思绪里，犹豫着下一句话该怎样说。这是我最乐观的妄想。

 

真正出现在眼前，他确实很像是我下班途中的一场妄梦。但我不会想象他穿同一件风衣，携纸箱，站在公寓的玻璃门后，在门卫的审视中犹豫着。  
单德明先看到了我，笑容中有无限的放松。看来之前门卫的态度确实使他难堪。我邀他进电梯，看得出他只想简短地聊两句，但还是和我一起升至我住的楼层。在电梯的金属门上，贴着心跳，我检查自己那不清晰的照影，不知为何，竟有种飘飘然的满意。  
我有40℃的白开水和半打冰冻汽水，他无法阻止我的招待，就坐在客厅等着，目光并没追随我。我问他工作进展，他只说才与周选迪会面，顺路来找我，因为，“礼物太贵重，我恐怕不能收下。”   
“贵重吗？我可不是因为贵重才送的，”我把饮料罐放到他跟前，“是觉得它很合适你。”  
他没立刻道谢或客气，低头想了想，说道：“假如有投资的意义，我怎么也该告诉你一声。”  
我愣了下。“难道说，这是古董？还是出自名家工艺？”  
他很认真：“你从来都没用过吗？”  
“用？我不怎么听音乐的，而且客厅里有自带的背景音响。”我笑道。  
他还是在想着什么，目光短暂地移到了别处。而我在想，他到底有没有发现我写的卡片。  
“再说，那天恰好你生日，今天又是圣诞节，就算是拒收，你也不好挑今天。”  
他客气地笑，手朝左胸口的口袋摸索，像要去摸一根烟又在半途想起戒烟的誓言。“新年快乐，蒲先生。”  
“快乐，快乐。”我不自觉地向前探身，并拢的双膝夹得更紧。从中学起，我一直都在克制这种“娘娘腔”的坐姿，但紧张时还是难免自然流露。不过此时，也说不清我是更紧张，还是更失望。  
果然，单德明向我道别。  
“你住在翡翠道那边吗？是不是金雀花园？”  
“不，还要往西一点，”语气平静，单德明道，“豪沃士。”  
“你住豪沃士？”  
叹号写在我自己的脸上。我说了那种在中途就特别遗憾的话。更遗憾的，是这句话太短，短到没有转折的可能性。  
单德明没有太多的反应。点头和等待。等我掩饰并解释我的慌张。——哦，是啊，蒲先生，不是人人都住得起富晶。这之类的潜台词倒不来自他的神态表情，而是来自我内心的画外音。  
“我也在豪沃士住过——”实际上，大学城只是有一个离三线的中转站都很近的点，而我在长达五年的时间里都没能在那带租到房子。但我强硬地把话说完，“那会儿我在西恩堂分局工作。”  
他突然俯身，将手臂撑在膝盖上，像休息中的运动员，对话的距离被拉得格外近。  
“蒲生，假如你和一个杀过人的人面对面，你能感觉到异常吗？”他偏着头。严肃得像在开一个极其过分的玩笑。  
“就算我能感觉到古怪，也不会一下子想到他杀过人。——为什么问这个？”  
“因为，‘半个豪沃士都是杀人犯’？”  
我跟着他的笑容微笑，他给我制造了个说好话的机会。  
“当然没有那么危险，”我厚着脸皮说，“黑道几十年前就不剩什么了。不过，还是会经常扫黄赌。”  
恍惚中，我竟想起当年自己半埋在地下的长方形的小窗子。对着我的办公台，冷白冷白的光与小窗口照进来的日光汇合，贴着路面翘起来的草，仿佛都通着电。  
“现在还要扫赌吗？”单德明问道，“我以为都变合法博彩了呢。”  
“哦，佘家的买卖是都合法了…但最近会扫得勤一些吧，毕竟要开世通会。”  
他琢磨着。我也琢磨着。八年前，他才上岸就在豪沃士落脚了吗？周选迪是怎样和他保持联络的呢？西恩堂分局，是六年前了。再一年，是五年前。  
“我是五年前调回研究所的，刚好在那个时间，说是在西边发现了一具浮尸。”  
“破案了吗？”他即刻发问。  
“当时我已经没有参与的资格了……不过，好像，这是那种……”我努力回忆着那些所谓“豪沃士”的暗语，我记得里面提到过公共交通，“我记不清了，他们说的，那种对凶手和起因心照不宣的案子。”  
“‘99路不到的路。’”单德明说道。  
“对，好像是这么句话。”我点头。  
“真的有这种事吗？”单德明问。  
我不太明白他的意思，只有傻笑。  
“报案的是渔村里的人吗？”  
“应该是吧，我印象中，是非常靠西了。”  
“那为什么要报案呢？”  
为什么不要呢？这自然是我本能的反问，但我并不想暴露自己的无知，除非是我自己主动的暴露：“其实我不太明白‘99路’那句话的意思，只是听同事们说过。”  
“99路不到地方，”单德明解释道，“意味着是西边的人自己的事。他们知道发生了什么，所以也就不会报案，做的人更不会随便让人发现尸体。不过，其实，99路会停在西环渔村的边上，抠字眼的话，不算‘不到’。”  
他越是讲，我的脸越热，最后自己拿起水杯喝起来。  
单德明停下来，过会儿，像是自语低声道：“死的恐怕不是他们那儿的人……”  
我茫然沉默。我从来没关心过这件事。既然大家都心照不宣，我没有理由不听之任之。可是，在生熟街市，大牌楼下的摊贩，所有在我那小窗口和它对着的停车场以外的人，甚至不比我早也不比我晚、恰是六年前才抵达豪沃士的外乡人，都知道，他们都知道，在99路不到的最西，发现浮尸是多么地不寻常。  
突然他又问：“蒲生难道没坐过99路车吗？”  
“我搭Q-b线，在分局门口。”  
Q线是驶离豪沃士的。  
因为，我没有耐心穿过大牌楼下的“熟街”上桥，再进入天车站，离开豪沃士。  
单德明恐怕还记得几分钟前我说“我也在豪沃士住”，我却已经忘记了。  
“你那会儿已经搬到……”眼神里，他示意此时此刻这个房间。  
他为我圆谎。  
笑容在我的嘴角生锈。身体陷入亮白的瘫软。  
潜水窗。乔姑娘。进度条。海面上的金光。  
空白。无意义。工作。空白的成就。肮脏的评语。画面的断点变成视线。  
视线成为思绪。  
“……你要出门吗？……”  
言语中，单德明站起身。道过谢、道过别。祝过我新年快乐。  
我离开他的视线，再出现时披上了防雨外套。“我想出去走走。”  
他点头。我们又一起搭电梯。闲聊。他要回家。  
回家做什么，读书吗？我在笑。可他没笑。  
单先生终究潇洒。严肃。却又特别。而我不是。  
那么蒲生要去哪儿？  
蒲生？很容易就在欢庆的夜晚自怜自怨，所以去酒吧，回归所熟悉的。却没有熟悉的人。没有清早还能碰撞的牙齿。没有第二天。熟悉的是释放。所有问题的倾泻。  
电梯却直达最底一层，没有停顿。他没有停顿的注视最终落在我身上。单德明问：为什么穿防雨绸？  
我哈哈笑。认输的笑容。  
因为豪沃士的雾重。

 

一起搭车非常愉快。他走在我前面，为我打卡，转动闸“滴滴”连响两声。才进站的列车奔进眼里，连成快的橘红色座椅是个好消息。冲进去，我和他一齐坐下，后仰，撑开腿，在有人路过时，一齐收回，像排练过。  
路途显得很短，似乎几分钟就到了分界隧道。再一次，进行曲，节奏，车窗外的机器人，烟花，彩色的"OED"，单德明这次慢慢念出了Outer-space，Exploration， Department，然后转回头，像终于搞明白了什么。"所以，这是外空部的征兵广告。"  
"是啊。大手笔。"  
"做太空兵…是这么酷炫的么？"  
我笑起来，想起小时候男孩们之间流行的传说。"小时候被家长恐吓都说送你到外空部训练营，然后小孩子回嘴说，不怕，最差最苦的都是‘人造人’在做。"  
类似微笑的表情，目光流连在窗外，单德明很久都没有扭回头。"远点的地方就不是这样了……"  
"什么东西不一样？"我问。  
"基地里的征兵广告，"他答道，"就不是这样。"  
下一站跑进一群奇装异服的学生，再下一站是两个穿皮衣背着很大行囊的青年，一个表情凶恶，另一个冷淡和不耐烦，又下一站只开一边的车门，再接着是海，再接着，是豪沃士。  
那时候，我的方位感以分局为中心。豪沃士的大牌楼，熟街上的店铺，黑洞洞的店堂内里推倒麻将牌的声音，满身招牌的危楼，夹在中间的弯曲的缝隙就是“街”。街上尽是搁浅的人。但在这些缝隙中穿行，却从不觉得人真有统计的数字那么多。路边闲晃的少年，把塑料袋甩上垃圾桶顶、造型邋遢眼睛红肿的女人们，连同源源不断的麻将声，都只是幽灵，只是影子，很快就被夜晚，被整个世界最大的影子吞没。  
今晚我不用想方向，只用跟着单德明。奇怪的是，他也不为难，也不觉得必须制造话题、必须对话。我发现我开始依赖他。当然不是依赖他为我刷月票卡，也不是依赖他走在这凶险的夜雾之前（虽然我很喜欢他在我身前挡住我），而是依赖他创造的相处的气氛。像呼吸一样自然。  
不知为何，在这私密的暗夜里，我想起周选迪，想起他的眼睛，总是显得格外聪明格外复杂，观察着，BIG BROTHER。在某个瞬间，奇怪的，游离的感觉，在我眉心的中点散开，我感觉，我的视线好像与那聪明复杂、无处不在的注视重合，此时我看到的是——无法拥有。无法拥有单德明。像无法拥有空气。  
仍想捉住水雾的踪迹。仍想看出单德明是哪一类人。住在豪沃士，住在金雀城，海湾的这一边或那一边，到底有没有关系，有没有富晶大厦那般的决定权。  
走过歪歪斜斜的christmas或chris-mas的装饰灯牌，走到我完全不认得的街道，过了熟街，尚未走至棕榈树林立的生街。路面依旧很深，却不是因为有夹道的斜窗，而是氛围。  
这里，路灯被低沉的水气截住，只能照到某个的高个子的头顶似的。有灯笼，红的，橙的，在油汪汪的街面上汇合。单德明又开始同我讲话，问我想吃点什么，他在光照下有些透明，连带着声音也是，我恍惚地回说：“无所谓。”待他走远几步，我才看清周围都是流动摊，塑料凳，胶鞋拖离地面“刺啦”“刺啦”的声音。  
不多时，他返回，三头六臂裹挟着大小的方便碗。烤肉，团饭，鱼丸，汤，一份绿豆做的甜品，另一份是空的碗，里面是什么我没搞清。都被放在一张长板凳上。  
我和他坐在另一张长凳上。油腻的香气。油腻的烟。与灯与雾，交融，搅拌。胃里也有什么在搅拌。  
“我想——”我说道，觉得这是一个必须追究的话题。  
在同一时间，单德明从那个没有装菜的碗里牵出一整块四方。花也绿也。湿的黏的包装纸。包着雪糕。“说。”他简单地命令道。  
“有些人住在胃里。”我说道。刚才成套的思绪只剩下这一句。  
“哪些人？”单德明面向前，似乎看着他遥远的脚尖。  
“豪沃士的人。”我说着，很累，很累。“还有其他的，和他们一样的人。住在胃里。”  
“为什么是胃？”  
“过去，我在这边工作的时候，觉得牌楼下那块地方是野兽的胃。里面不论什么都被消化过，看不清原来的面目。走过弯曲的肠道，就被排出去了。这两年，单身后，被介绍了好多社交，团体，兴趣活动，有一个叫做‘本味协会’的……”我犹豫了，看着面前单德明为我选的食物。  
“本味协会就是，不使用调料，‘相信食物原本的味道”，凡是能生食就生食，不能的只遵循最基本的加工。”  
“你们……参加这个活动的人都做什么？”单德明问。  
“分享本味烹饪。”  
“吃东西？”  
“嗯。也煮东西。”  
“你经常参加吗？”  
“参加的时候，一周有一次吧。”  
“所以，你有段时间每周都去吃别人做的沙拉和白水煮肉，同时学习做沙拉和白水煮肉？”  
“这么说的话，确实很好笑。”我送了一颗鱼丸到嘴里。先甜后鲜。  
“和’住在胃里’有什么关系呢？”单德明问。  
“你上次说我不像住在富晶大厦的人。”  
恍然大悟。单德明转过头望我。“你今晚跑到这儿——是想看看住在豪沃士的是哪一类人吗？”  
“不，”我看着他，“我一直都知道住在豪沃士的是什么人，住在富晶的又是什么人。”  
他笑了。虽然光很暗，但我看得很分明，他的笑第一次表现出含蓄。他不想把话题引到自己身上。  
“那么，”果然，他这样问，“你觉得区别是什么呢？”  
“你不关心他们分别是怎样的吗？”  
“既然你要谈他们的区别……”他转过脸，微微耸肩。  
“他们没有什么本质的区别，所有人都饥饿，但住在胃里的人想要的是食物，住在更下面的人想要的却是本味。”  
“你是说，不属于豪沃士的那类人住在更下面？”  
“难道不是吗？难道说富晶大厦高，里面的人就是这座城市的头脑？还是你觉得，我说的是精神生活高于物质生活、人的七种需求这样的陈词滥调？”  
“你说的肯定不是陈词滥调，但我不是很明白’更下面’的意思。”  
“更下面就是胃的下面。被’精神生活’抽象提炼之后，所有的东西不都是思想的排泄物吗？”  
单德明轻轻叹气，吃了一半的雪糕抛在塑料碗里，化成一滩奶油茶。他俯身将自己撑在大腿上，像在想问题。“这么说，你和周选迪很像。”过了会儿，他抛给我这么句话。我忍不住大笑。两个月前，周选迪说我和单德明像。现如今这接力棒总算到了我手里，也死在了我手里。因为我绝不认为单德明和周选迪有相似。虽然我不了解他们的故事，但我摸索到了感觉的轮廓。  
“我怎么会像周先生呢？”我笑道。  
“这世界让你们感到恶心。”  
“单先生从来没有这种感觉？”  
“我？我还好。可能因为我还是把区别画在豪沃士和东丽大道上，不是胃和肠。”  
“可能因为……单先生从来不过夜生活？”我确定自己足够突兀。  
单德明是有点吃惊，但并不忙乱。“我是没有参加过本味协会——但你不是已经’退会’了么？”  
“我不可能’退会’。”  
“为什么？”  
“我不可能不饿。”  
他很困惑。我笑着叹气。“我总得去认识一些人，和周先生一样，然后在这种场合，就会遭遇各种各样的’生活主义’，’简煮’，推销，花言巧语，各式各样觉得自己比活在胃里更高级的人。”  
单德明望着路的另一边，穿过摊贩的箱车，穿过雾蒙蒙的光团，仿佛他的目光长脚，拐弯，把他的视线带到了我看不见的地方。很快他直起身，抱臂，仍旧困惑的模样。  
“蒲生，我还是不太明白……如果我是个’胃里人’，我会觉得本味协会的目的就是吃难吃东西，对吧？（我点头）如果我不是，我会觉得这里面潜在的意义是生活方式，崇尚自然，从社交的角度，是认识某一类追求这种生活的人……我不明白的是，假如我不喜欢吃沙拉，我应该崇尚的是食物的自然，还是我自己的自然？”  
笑的时候，我感到很饿。假如能在本味协会遇到你。假如。吃东西时，我幻想着这个情景。吃得很慢，每一口最终都变甜。  
单德明又转向之前望住的地方。他什么都没吃。除了雪糕。我突然想起他看着车窗外的样子，OED的火花像照穿了 他的皮肤。  
“你小时候想做什么呢？单生？宇航员吗？”我问，“还是，还是航海家？”  
他笑。“我这么像爱冒险的人？”  
“我看来很像，爱读书有诗意，长得也高，像是——像是Hemingway那类的。”  
他觉得我的恭维很可笑。虽然在我这并非恭维。  
“我唯一像Hemingway的一点是我也打过拳击，在一艘船上。他教过Pound。”  
“谁？Hemingway教庞德打拳击？”  
我看起来一定非常滑稽，像是在向他求证他亲眼见过的事一般。不过单德明答：“对。在巴黎。”很久以前的巴黎。如果我们都能活五百年。这是一件值得去看看的事。  
“你待会去哪里呢？”单德明问。  
“看你。你回家吗？”如果他要回家。我也只能回家。  
“不，我有事。”  
出于直觉，我望向他目光长脚、转弯的地方。  
“北极路144号。”他说道。  
“那里是？”  
茶楼，体育馆，武馆，文化馆，火锅店。一粒，一粒，蜿蜒排列，孵化中的蛇卵。  
“我有一场比赛。”  
“拳击吗？”兴趣，还是兼职？  
他摇头。  
“我可以去看看吗？”  
“你喜欢摔跤吗？”  
“你也会摔跤？”  
“应该不难。”他笑。  
我站起身，随他往路的深处走。将空碗丢进垃圾桶，下坡，街道变窄，阴沉的树，人和车停在路边，我们顺另一边走。没在什么地方看到指示，也没有明确的“144号”。有熟人带路就会大意，没来得及认门脸，就迈进了一扇门。耳朵里立刻塞满声音，我提高音量问：“要不要买票？”  
小小的票房已经落下暗色的帘。单德明倾身听我的问话，答：“不用。”  
他说没见过这里怎么卖票。都是下注的人来看。有时涌进近千人。  
进入正厅就能看见了。人，绕过一堆又是一堆，昏暗的空间似乎能无限延伸。但阻挡住路的并不是人，是烟雾，凝固的、像能用手拨开的烟雾。一根根烟捻熄在肺上。  
接着是噪音，恒久的，时而尖锐时而嘤嘤嗡嗡，摸得出形状，能从耳朵里整块地倒出。我的防雨绸从手臂、噪音和烟雾中滑出，最终到达一条界，一面墙。  
背靠着墙，单德明面向人群集中的方向。涌动的人头，像从翻倒的集装箱里滚出的卷心菜。二楼，窄窄的看台，直上，空虚，直下，是这个大得无理的大房间的核心。  
炽热的白灯。中圈。围栏。两边是黄条中间是蓝道道的Polo衬衫。漆黑的腰带。乏味的工装裤。两个男孩，也可能是女孩，在牵线路和摆音箱。大戏的准备工作。只缺围栏里的野兽。  
“你在这儿可以吗？”单德明歪着身，努力把话送到我耳边。  
“没问题。”  
“看得清？”  
“还好。”  
“我要到后面去了。”  
“好的。好好打。”  
他笑了下。  
“我不用下注吗？”  
“没所谓，反正你都进来了。”  
“下的话，有内幕给我吗？”我玩笑道。  
他顿了顿。“我应该不会输。”  
隐约的笑容。周围的呐喊，烟雾中破碎的暗光，音箱里电流，好像也有他的微笑和推门的动作，撕裂了他最后所说的。以至于我没法确认他说的到底是不是我听到的那样。唯一明确的是，墙后通道里的黄光，趁他推门涌进一道粗粗的金线，很快很快又被黑暗涂抹干净。我继续贴着冰凉的墙壁。冰凉的，像他刚刚吹送来的呼吸。  
*  
*  
*  
约摸五六分钟，一个穿西服的司仪出现在赛场的中圈，用夸张的声音和语调讲了开场前的一套撩拨鼓舞的话。接着是表演，两个短粗的男子，借着围栏的弹性跳来跳去。那司仪依旧说着话，鼓动着“掌声”的“鼓励”，但无人鼓掌；人群中响起不耐烦的笑声。  
我努力看了一会儿白灯下的看台，闹剧和表演。单德明是我呆在这个房间里唯一的原因。现在他离开了。只剩我。眼腌在烟里。泪光。刺耳。  
忧虑。才单独待了几秒，我已经开始忧虑。也许我忧虑的是我心底的厌恶。  
为什么是这里？这里只有虚假的胜负。公开的秘密。我害怕单德明站在他们之中。穿着和那短粗男子一样的紧身衣。  
很难想象半座城之外，周选迪周旋在George的派对上，为他的野心寻找着猎物，而猎物们只是期望这个漂亮朋友能给乏味的谜底写出新的谜面。不是豪沃士，而是北极路144号之外的所有地方，都不过是一个没精打采的哈欠。  
单德明不想呆在那个巨大的哈欠里面，所以他在晚上，站在这兴奋的阴影里吗？  
我想离开。  
那司仪又登场。比赛还是表演告一段落。更多噪音从耳边滑过去。  
有节奏的三连音——是“大白鲨”还是“打败他”，总之，以“嘭！嘭！嘭！”的模式反复撞击，取代了混沌的喧哗。  
我努力想从烟和噪音的峦嶂中挣脱。左臂尖锐地痛了一下。  
斜下方有一张仰视的脸。一个小孩儿。但像个大人。提在手里的包装袋是他的公文包。他掐了我的手臂。  
向他倾斜时，我的手按在钱包的位置。一时间，对豪沃士的全部恶感和全部警觉都被调动起来。  
“要烟吗？”他问。  
“不要。”  
他没有纠缠，干脆地走掉。消失。  
我发现自己在靠墙的位置落了单，勉强向人群中挪了一两步，又退回去。摇晃的人影，越来越模糊，像声音和气味，所有知觉连通在一起，麻痹了我的四肢。我第二次看见了那个小孩。  
有银色的荧光在地面上波浪状前伏。我在那么大的时候也穿过差不多的运动鞋。牌子是b-ON。后跟是淡蓝的反光条。  
一个男人，终止了荧光向前蹿。也可能是荧光自动停止。他们相遇了。小孩对他说了什么，男人朝我的方向看。  
我换了一条支撑腿，预备迈开默罕默德的第一步。小孩不见了。男人出现在我脚步之前，如同剪辑过来的画面。  
“票？”  
在全部的噪音之上，我清晰地听到这个字。  
“抱歉抱歉…”我不自觉站直了身体，“我进场时票房已收工。”  
“没票？”  
“呃——”我再次摸索钱包。他盯着我，我的脸，然后是手，然后是钱袋。  
“我不卖票。”短促的皱眉。“没有票。出去。”  
他坚持和更加坚持地说了两遍“出去”。却让我忘记了刚才我是想要离开的。我不想因为有没有票这样屈辱的小事被赶走，胳膊上还留着陌生孩子的指甲印。  
只是同时，我不自觉地向后退，贴紧墙壁，话被我自己吞没。可能我巴不得自己被身后这面墙吞没。我滑向墙中嵌的门，撑掌去推，查票的男人没有拦我。  
这是通向候场的空间。但他没有拦我。过道里，恒稳的黄色灯光下，地砖上有许多碎纸，右手边，一直过去，应该可以绕至赛场的围栏背后，是单德明走的方向；那么，另一边应该与我进场的那段路汇合。虽这样想，我还是又去推了那扇沉重的门，变得比刚才更重。  
门被刚才驱赶我的男人锁上了。我没法再回去。只有往左走。没有分岔，我几乎肯定我就要绕回大概正门和票房的位置，但很奇怪，像围着堡垒的一条护城河，拐弯之后，还是过道，更暗，更长些；一边是墙，一边有洗手间的标志，远处的拐角有一台自动贩售机，刺眼的白光里立着蓝荧荧的可乐。  
脚底很脏，遍地是纸，但大概没有票根。糖纸。威化饼包装。巧克力锡箔。游戏厅奖券。扯开香烟塑料包装的那条金线。我走进洗手间，湿乎乎的凉意扑面，我需要洗把脸。  
镜前有人。年轻男子，矮瘦，如一根胶皮棍，全身包着皮衣皮裤，脸正埋在洗手池里。几乎是我手才沾湿的时候，他的脸升起，和我一同瞪着镜子，显然他有些吃惊，我猜是因为这是内部人员使用的。但实际上，我比他更加吃惊。  
看见我的同时，他下意识回头，随即克制。回头的方向是全都关着门的隔间，有一个门松动，随着含混的说话声，我看见一双人字拖的脚，跟着是脚踝上阔腿的牛仔裤。  
瘦瘦的皮衣人保持着克制回头的姿势，仿佛很想制止隔间里的人。  
走出来的男孩顶多十六七岁，圆润，唇上一层青茸。穿无袖黑色低turtle-neck，有一段腰隔在牛仔裤和黑色上衣之间；同样露着的胳膊肌肉线条并不发达但很自然。不觉得他有羞怯；对自己的打扮和行为。  
因为他的出现，这两人的组合一下子变成从寄宿学校偷跑出来要去参加什么荒唐派对的小情侣。皮衣男孩绝望地坚持着蛮横的沉默。可我比他们年纪大太多了。  
“谁放你进来的？”皮衣问。  
“外面…有个查票的人……”  
对此，turtle-neck想发表意见，被制止了。  
“查票的人？”  
“是，我来晚了，所以——”  
“你来晚了？”  
turtle-neck这时笑了。  
是被逗笑。但我不明白好笑的地方是什么，于是没有像刚才那样解释，说票房下班之类的话。  
“你押的是谁？”笑完，turtle-neck天真地问。  
“你是不是傻？！”皮衣严厉地呵斥。男孩被他吓了一跳。  
“你怕什么，跟你又没关系……”  
我决定支持下脾气好的turtle-neck，遂回他：“我还没什么想法，你们呢？”  
“你是第一次来玩吧？拿2000块赌大白鲨咯！”  
“是那个穿运动服的吧，”皮衣中断了对话，问道，“把你赶到这儿来的人？”  
“我没看清他穿着什么，我不知道怎么出去，他把门锁上了……”  
“零食机你看到吧，往那边走。”皮衣简短地指示道。turtle-neck的脸上并没有欺骗或恶作剧的痕迹。我说了“谢谢”，但还是有一点兴奋的侥幸，于是向他们请教：“请问，大白鲨是不是一位姓单的先生？”  
他们不知道，也不在乎。转过去，在蓝白搅浑的光中，两辆公用自行车堆在一起，走近，便能瞧见门了。出去，是斜向下的街道和连绵的夜雾；我心里，皮衣男孩的眼睛暗下去。起初，他真的吓到了我，我从没见过那么瘦的人；镜子里升起的脸，像一面新鼓，刚绷上人皮的骷髅。一双古怪的眼睛因为震惊亮得出奇。

 

我还没去想该怎么走或走去哪儿，一辆慢悠悠的、哧哧响的公交驶进，停下，“99”的电子数字，像一对下引号。  
这是我第一次坐99路。在今晚，我当然觉得有命运安排的意味。另外，根据记忆，99路开的是循环车，所以就算这一趟是开往西环，我最终也可以坐回豪沃士牌楼。  
看到海面时转了很大一个弯，几乎走成半圆，车子确实在向西。水面上浮着一个巨大的女人，巨大的嘴唇，半没入黑水浪。在粗糙的岩石表面画一张漂亮的脸不容易，这张脸满是艰辛，还有石头的冷漠。另一块出水的岩石画得是上扬的鱼尾，相隔的水面上是随波起伏的照灯，偶尔是一个方块的logo，来自路另一边的高楼。  
牌子写：正__地产  
在我转头向另一边读文字时，缓慢沉重的巴士却滑过去了。回头只剩美人鱼的尾巴尖。  
涨潮会吞没一切……  
街灯显得极其弱小。街道和楼群都越来越黑。昏沉又安逸，我随着行进的节奏也沉入灰黑色。车窗外的西豪沃士丧失了震慑，忌惮投射在印象中的恐惧感逐渐瓦解；现实仅仅是阴沉。所有的黑色，像赌徒，像酒鬼和暴力犯，冲向一座高山又死在上面，商铺，街道，居民楼，空气和海，都凝固成这黑色——  
“最后一站啦，下车！”  
我并没意识到之前喊的“喂”“喂”都是对我。车子已经在终点的路牌旁停了一段，我本以为几分钟后它就会掉头。  
“不是连续发车吗？”  
司机没立刻回答。我往车头走，靠近时他突然大声说：“十点了。”  
“那，下一班？”  
“十点半。”按下一排按钮，穿外套，清嗓子，最后，他说道。“最后一班！”  
站在街头，身体像浮在半空的交通灯。孤独，缺乏节奏。我随着司机的脚步走。在空无、商业萧条的西豪街道，走路变得奇怪，像是别人丢下的垃圾被风吹着颠，颠颠颠地，过了站牌，绿灯，又停下，心怀侥幸想叫一辆车，车子却都在东区，随便的哪儿，接几个酒客回家，赚回一星期的开销。我还是去找那司机。他一定会开回去的。  
可以特别清晰地看到那条缝。一个包着火的黑盒子被划破，又或者，街道房屋和我在黑盒子里，那条缝以外才是大火。  
我必须从那个缝钻出去。  
也可能是，钻进去。  
有灯，油烟气，说话声，和大片的黑色。  
方形的桌位，不像茶餐厅里摆放得那么紧凑。只有一个位子被占了，是刚才的公交车司机。他没有抬头，但我觉得他知道走进来的是我。  
说话的人都围在柜台和电视下。我想坐得离他们近些，离温暖近些。没有人招呼我，柜台里侧，靠近悬挂的屏幕，有一个系着半身围裙的小孩，也可能是个不高不胖的少年，在切柠檬。  
一刀到底。一刀到底。新闻主播偶尔高过平常语调的强调，交换酒客们偶然的强调。一条看不见的基准线标示着声音为零的声音。跳动在这条线以上的是：今晨。那么。你以为。18时许。傻才信……  
我觉得他们是在说晚上的摔跤赛。都是假的。热闹是假的。因为大家都知道谁会赢。如果他输了，所有人都会知道有鬼。太无聊。一刀到底。一刀到底。划过声音变成无的这条基准线。  
我想看清楚面前的玻璃酒瓶里面的颜色，坐在高脚圆凳上男人们的脸，环绕在墙面上那一圈黑兮兮的花纹，但所有的灯光在各自的遮罩下相互掩饰，各个方向都不诚恳。我想点杯酒，好让时间过得快些。  
这时房间安静了一半。如同被一双大手按住了耳朵。  
一个人冲出来，闪现在柜台里，一个盘子重重地跌在我面前，我不由得伸手去挡，像下意识去扶一个即倒的儿童。  
“菜齐！”  
又或我以为我听到了这两个字。  
但下一秒已经是他的后背。我眼望他绕出，往深处，然后只能听见门和脚步。  
接着消失的那一半声音又回来了。接着谈话继续。有人和我对视，眼神匆忙闪开。少年仍在切柠檬。仍然没有人问我：“想要点什么——”  
唯一的答案是接受。  
我端着盘子走到上面黏着的“#13”号餐台。顺便坐在了那司机的对面。他没有感谢，也没有反对。实际上，他有点得意。  
这其中的情绪套路等同于十岁左右的孩子被年龄稍大的坏蛋欺负侮辱，回家后妈妈安慰你：只有内心软弱的人才会靠欺凌弱小获得胜利感，而你会穿上新衣服、新鞋子去读最好的大学，成为被羡慕和尊敬的人。他们什么都不是，什么都没有。  
可他们，仍在记忆中那么得意。  
#13号餐台之下有粗黑的印字：22：08 pm.  
墨鱼炒饭。  
黑色米，黑色的油光。稀少的白丝。零星葱绿。很厚、容量很小的大勺子，艰难地耕耘。  
这一盘要508块。  
我换了个座位。另一排，27号餐台。新闻完了是广告。那½的安静时不时到来，我总以为那旋风一样的人会再从后厨冲出来，到我面前，放下另一盘不属于我的菜。  
大约28分或29分时，有个声音对我说：“你走吗？”  
我有点感激。“好啊。谢谢。”  
走到外面时，司机站住叹气，“冷起来了。”  
“是的，有点冷了。”  
门边，有一块很暗的灯牌亮着：KIDS ROAR  
司机没再开口，发动车子时，对于我放了多少零钱也不很在意。  
下车时我又对他说了谢谢。因为我很感谢他招呼我，“你走吗”，让我不用把他和记忆中的那些得意连线，让我可以忘掉他。这让我的心感到轻松。

 

我没有坐到大牌楼，虽然有极少可能赶上最后一班六号线。我坐回到上车那一站，在地图的指引下来到144号的另一边，单德明领我吃东西的那条斜斜的街道。摊贩们还在，一堆一堆的热气迅速变成雾，冷掉，变重，掉在地上。  
困难的光线下，我打消了找到之前摊位的想法。有两三个人正在眼前，围拢呲呲作响的铁板，我便加入了他们。“这个，还有那个”，轮到我时我只能这样点单，看着店老板在“这个”和“那个”的指引下、头也不抬地下菜、掀锅煲、端碗盅，不给人一丝纠正的功夫。  
在这家斜对面，约十几米，是间游乐场里常见那种的双层摊位，下面有冷柜。我走过去拿了一支巧克力雪糕。身后有人大声招呼我的“炒杂面”好了，于是又转回头结账。  
第一口和第二口，接着没了胃口。拿着面、拿着雪糕、烤肉，恍惚走了几步，我才想起雪糕的钱还没给。急急地往反向转，回想那店家漫不经心的样子，突然泄气。四周双层的摊位也不少，大家看来都漫不经心。雪糕我并不想吃，但我想拿在手里，长风衣也不合我的身材，但我，但我总是想看到。  
站在那里，稍稍驼背，因为说话必须要看着对方。  
我朝那方向快步走，在一整晚的迷闷中，听到脚底震荡的心跳。  
“……我？你确定是我？”风衣里面，是迷惑。  
“刚刚啊。”  
“我刚才买过？”  
“哎呀，是他啦——”说话的人指了我。  
单德明回头。我抱歉地笑。  
“你还没回去吗？”他替我结了零钱，有点意外。我说我去喝了点酒，没看好时间。我们一起走出了烟火食街，我猜他是要回家了。我于是问，附近有没有快捷酒店。单德明立在原地想了想，“都不是太方便，要搭车，最近是警局的内部招待所，但也没有车去大牌楼了。”我想说我可以走过去，或叫一辆出租。但他很快又说道：“你去我家住一晚吧，我也不想陪你走到西恩堂了。”  
尖锐的喜悦。我跟在单德明身后。路灯像一颗颗白色的漂浮的种子，在黑漆漆的柏油路种下一条闪着银屑的线索，故事里的弃童们撒下的面包渣。我问单德明今晚表现如何，他像是有些羞涩，说：“还不错。”路上其他的景物，都变得像我妄想的一部分。走过了白色路灯，安静的矮楼，栖于暗处、有青年，空洞的脸，像瞪着谁，感觉许多蝙蝠就要从他们脸上起飞；楼间的窄道，水坑，反光，整夜不归的女人，穿轻薄的羽绒服，对路过的我们吹起一个白色的焦糖泡泡。夜晚在不断收缩，像弓身的猫在前扑的那一刻。  
我突然想起来，“刚才我忘记付钱——不过那老板也没问我。”  
“是这样吗？”他笑着，“因为他以为你跟我是一起的。”  
“为什么？”  
“他认识我。”单德明说道，“只有我买雪糕。”  
“你从不在别人那儿买吗？”  
“啊不，只有他卖，冬天只有他。”  
那我真是太好运了。我没有说出口。只加快了脚步。


	11. 阿单第一一：MATH

————————————————  
阿单第一一：MATH  
————————————————  
1 = 1  
4,000,000 =30,000,000  
30,000,000 =10  
*  
*  
*  
10···········→1


	12. 阿单第一二：SHooPING-LIST

————————————————  
阿单第一二：SHooPING-LIST  
————————————————

一个故事。最后是火。我脊背发凉。  
后面有人问——  
“那本可以吗？”  
万能商店的小老板站在绿幕之前。我总觉得他还可以把柜台后这块地方租出去做特效录制。这样他的商店就再没有一丝非商业用途的浪费了。  
衣服，被巨大的透明袋套着。  
一包软糖。300克。  
新鲜面包。须从其他烘焙店进口。  
矿泉水。1.5L，两桶。  
旧杂志。原封不动。  
敞口的纸箱。不免费——除非下次归还。  
“帮你放进去？”绿色的微笑。  
谢拒。我想把蒲良人“Caddy代转单生”的小盒子先放好。于是他注视我把货物一一码放妥当，直到我要拿起那件洗好的外衣。  
“请当心。”  
虽然绿帘幕之后的那些洗衣机、烘干机似乎从我不存在时就旋转彻夜不停，但这还是我第一次把衣服拿到洗衣店。透明袋外面黏着一张卡片，除了账单该有的信息没什么特别。  
“是这里。”他指给我看，在下摆前有一根大头针，别着一块像是吊牌的东西。我把针取下，将吊牌塞进衣服的口袋。  
“这不是你的衣服。”他说道，“太小了。”  
“这不是我的衣服。”  
“积了几寸灰。那块皮是在内衬的口袋发现的。”  
说的是吊牌。“是么？”  
“嗯，没有其他东西了。”  
我点头。“杂志不要吗？”  
“如果是这件衣服的话，我可以要。牌子很贵。”  
又说：“你干嘛不自己留着呢？你那么喜欢看书。”  
“这是购物杂志……”我把刚在角落捡的书递过去问，“多少钱？”  
单、单……他念叨这个字，手指在屏幕上比划，寻找我的订货单。“这是图书馆的旧物，我不知道原来的价格。我不太了解书的价格……”  
他翻找了封面和封底，可用信息寥寥。  
“儿童书籍比较贵吧…出版年代远也会比较贵，精装肯定会贵……”  
我从旁边的货架端了一盒24块装的巧克力威化。  
“你是不是在特训？”他问道。迅速，突然，眼睛盯着电脑像在同另一个人讲话。  
“什么特训？”  
“我都知道。”他压低了声音。“明天晚上。”  
“你知道？”你怎么可能知道？  
飞速地瞟了我一眼。“你会对boss。”  
boss是谁？连我自己都不知道我面对的会是谁。  
“这个折扣可以有，对吧？”他望着我。他问的是另一个问题。  
“不，不用。”我拿出两张500的整钞。  
他有点不高兴。但没有继续争取。也好像，没有放弃。“你读英文呵……”他翻弄着那本书，不太愿意给我。  
僵持着。他站在绿幕前，我站在柜台后。下午两点，生意萧条的万能商店。可洗衣，收卖旧物，代理保洁、家政、订购杂货的万能商店。  
故事的最后是火。  
“你觉得，魔鬼是什么颜色的呢？”盯着他指间的书页，我问。  
“鬼？鬼是……”他没有兴趣回答，但鬼总是能吸引起注意，“白色的？”  
white devil，幽灵，KKK，不能算没有道理。  
可故事的最后是火。火是什么颜色呢？  
“为什么你会用绿色？”我又问，“窗帘，墙纸，那边的架子……”  
应该没有人问过他。“因为——因为祥和。”他有些结巴，眼睛落到一旁的壁纸上。  
“green pass是个不错的名字，比‘开心笑’要好。”指的是这间商店，“但只能这样，我做不了主，钱是他们出的。装修的东西是他们拿过来的，不是我选的绿色，但省了好多钱。”  
“还是很特别的，”不完全是安慰，我说道，“看起来。”  
他笑了笑，勉强地。最终把书递给我。“你的魔鬼是白色的。我知道。”  
“我们不该谈这个。”我低头，看见手写的大大的“CADDY”，和卡片上写的“HAPPY”的字迹一模一样，如同一幅字母的对联。  
“你真的不知道吗？”年轻的店主淡漠地怀疑着，把书放进了纸箱，把一切整理好，同时把我之前送来的旧杂志收进柜台下。“糖。水。面包。巧克力饼。礼物箱。书送给你了。不过我们真的不收旧杂志——没有下次了。”  
“谢谢，谢谢。”  
这时我想起以前路过的时候。下午4点半他要出去帮他姐姐接孩子，其中的男孩总是踢他的腿。  
“故事里说，绿色代表猎人。”  
他瞪着我。  
我拿起他免单的那本童话书。“这里面有个故事，绿色是猎人，红色是屠夫，黑色是矿工——”我在纸箱里发现一沓黑色的、光面的纸。  
“代发广告。”他迅速解释道，“好像是个饭店，还是酒吧。”  
我点头。“我的魔鬼是白色。你的绿色是猎人。”

 

下面一家店显得很郑重。因为“开心笑”的年轻老板告诉我这是一家当铺，当家是位见多识广的人物，“焦先生，”他告诉我，“你去问问焦先生。”  
很少有什么店铺的老板或职员被唤为“某先生”，因为并不需要被记住。不过，也许人一旦进过一次当铺，就会去第二次，哪怕在最乐观的情况下也会进去两次，所以那个人最好有个名字。  
焦先生的当铺离生街非常近了，相当干净，门口砌了石阶。内堂窄而直接，没有犹豫和后退的空间。几步就走到柜台，一个巨大的牢靠的笼子，焦先生在里面面无表情，哪怕对面开过来一辆装甲坦克。  
我要站上一个台阶才能靠近窗口，从里面走出的焦先生始终像个纸板人。应当沿窗摆上一排，任人去猜哪个才是活的。  
领结上是一张白而饱满的脸，短而温顺的头发，遮盖表情的淡色的镜片。对于这里的冬天而言，白衬衣和马甲背心显得太隆重了。但冬天是大家唯一穿搭衣服的机会。  
除了开始的“你好”，他都静默着，眼睛下垂，垂在通过小窗口递送进来的物品上。  
“如果你想听什么音乐，就哼一句给她听。”我向他介绍。  
突然的一闪，是他看了我一眼。  
“难道……一直开着？”声音上扬，像是谴责。  
“什么开着？”  
琴座上的女演奏家歪头，“咔”的一声。发生在焦先生白色的指头迅捷的捏按之间。  
我瞪着他。没有解释。但我想，他大概是“关上”了某个开关。  
“这是一台唱机么？”我问。  
他没有回答。没有说话。很突然地，他走开了，返回他出来的地方。有关门声。他的办公室或库房的所在。我想把东西拿回来，但窗口关闭了。  
很快他又走出来，同时，相隔的玻璃墙上，鼠洞大的月亮窗口又打开了。  
“这不是播音乐的。”镜片上淡得融进肤色的眉毛皱着。  
我点了下头。“哦。”因为感觉自己给对方填了很多麻烦，不知道该怎么问下一句。  
“我给你这个。”他的那一面，柜台内，似乎有什么他能操作的控制键，简短的滴滴声后，他说：“看一下。”  
我全部的注意都在他的脸上，对他的指示，我很茫然，直到他生硬地敲了一下玻璃，我才看见玻璃墙上浮出了一张单子。他没有等我读完，着重圈了一行数字。  
“啊，不，你误会了，我不是来卖东西的。”我又看向他，“我只是对这个东西感到很好奇，我觉得它不太像一个玩具，或者普通的摆饰。有人跟我说，古董珍玩的来历可以到此地请教……”  
他对我说的话完全不感兴趣。  
“你留着没用。”他说道，“它值一些钱，但不会升值。”  
“那，它到底是做什么用的呢？”  
“我没办法给你演示——就当做是唱机好了。但它对有的人有用。”他再次示意我看一看他开出的数字。  
“谢谢。”我表示我想拿回我的东西。  
“我了解到我这儿的人。”他没有动。  
“你真的误会了。”  
“我知道你这样的。”口气里没有迟疑，“你欠债吧。”  
这并不是一个命中率很低的猜测。他可以表现得更客气些，显得谨慎。  
“谢谢。”  
窗口开了。“你是从哪儿得来这个的？”焦老板最后问。  
“哦，是，”收拾时我没有看他，看他时他正望着我，“一个大学教授。”  
“留个联系方式吧。”这句非常和气，“要是以后我碰到好的报价，也许你会改变主意。”  
“不用了。”我说道，“你不是知道我吗？”

 

糖。  
面包。  
水。  
巧克力饼。  
故事书。  
外套夹克（洗净）。  
礼物。  
统统check。


	13. 选迪第一三：回忆 “那一响分解出八个音”

————————————————  
选迪第一三：回忆 “那一响分解出八个音”  
————————————————

我习惯了什么都不问。然后，在十五岁的某天发现自己站在了离家三小时车程的一座从荒芜中拔地而起的集会大厅里。而此刻之前，所有的记忆都灰蒙蒙的。  
那是五月初的一个早晨。头天做长途巴士过来时，我记得，是个不怎么迷人的晴天。开始一个半钟迎着一个没精打采的太阳，司机在半数乘客的抗议下，中途停车，放了五分钟的政府宣传片。内容是节能环保，室外温不达35℃不建议开启制冷设备。人群在车外议论，有人高声说，这根本是一辆私人的客车。后一个半钟，太阳消失了，温吞的风从窗口灌进来。我又困又热，可依然睁着眼，灰而亮的天空不时窜进绿色的山的一角。我喝了一大瓶水，到站时肚子涨得很难受。  
晚上我和另外三十名通过提前考试的同学被安排住在学校最西翼的一栋矮楼里。我很不舒服，天才擦黑就睡了。第二天六点被钟声叫醒，和男学生们一起排成两队，走到最东边的礼堂，也就是集会厅，开始我在桓狮学院的第一天。  
我们的入学和秋季入学的隆重程度不一样。但为这么少的人做一次仪式也算郑重。没有校歌和致辞，只是例行一次公布什么不愉快消息的大会，行政的主管人阴沉地提醒纪律，仿佛自己是讲台上唯一的皇帝。我旁边的学生在启动新的在校生ID账号，勾选学期，仿佛没有其他更好的时间可以去做这件事。他们大多选了最后的冲刺学期，想在秋天的时候就跳入二年级。  
结束后，走回前一晚临时住宿的房间。途中，我大致观览了建筑群，最后返回时，房间只剩我。先看见了床脚下的樱桃核，冰箱里我的保温袋也变得陌生，水果消失了，三明治仅留下被水汽腌烂的面包皮。一位不知负责什么的老师走进来敦促我收拾东西、下午正式上课。互相看着，我从墙上拉下手持吸尘器默默扫地。  
最初上课的几天我都没有什么精神。传闻说建在山谷中的校区汇集着瘴气，体弱的学生可能永远也无法适应。相反的说法是，山群阻挡了城市的污染和从海上刮来的绿雾，是最优的“育才环境”。但不论是学校主楼、宿舍楼、图书馆还是大小封闭的楼内，我都没有发现宣传概念图中的中央空气净化机。不过，宣传还说，生源都是“聪明奋进”的良家子弟。  
承接自一个失败的科技园开发计划，桓狮学院的高中校区十分辽阔，相形之下，他们的大学部仅仅夹在市内西北区的两栋商厦之间。黄昏时，从接送师生的专线车下来，金绿的光线中有三幢七层的大楼，彼此贯通，成为一个“T”字，中间的突出有脸的效果，发暗的砖色在开口处更暗，谈不上风格也说不上丑的面、檐、窗、户，简单地陈列，这是所谓的C区，中心区。  
以此为入口，学校的面目依时间而非空间展开，如同一个人，兴致一日高一日低。高时有花园、曲径、成规模的花木，玻璃房子，古怪的雕塑依傍水池。低时，却不是简单粗糙，而是更复杂更无措，像一个思维不受控制的疯子。集大成的事例，是西E和临时宿舍楼间，有一条夹道上摆着狮子狗状的垃圾桶，造型幼稚粗糙，棕色，眼睛是金黄，永远张着口。  
基本上，教学楼都是“十”字形，宿舍楼是“7”字或反“7”字，都没有高过主楼（也即行政楼），彼此间形成多快空地。独栋的楼是图书馆和体育馆，玻璃建筑是活动中心。树与草在湿热的气候很好活，但需要许多人工维持，到处都是开销。所以校内的课越讲越稀，辅导越来越多。我入学时，西校区基本变成了住宿补习班，各种补习生和临时上课的老师形成一套独立的系统，随时来也随时走。  
很多冲突起因于一点点的不便和一点点的歧视。有钱的学生讨厌没有教养的学生，没有教养的学生家贫，家贫的学生在高档生活物资里也没看出“教养”，而所谓家贫是在十年后扩改的“策新区”有两套旧屋。怪人的怪癖有可能“恶心”也有可能“新奇”，不一定在何时何地归档，偶尔决定的是钱，偶尔是相貌，偶尔是成绩，但更多时只是一种“感觉”。但最方便的矛盾还是身份，所处的位置。西校区的食堂若宣布更优越的食谱，非正规生可能每餐饭一个小时都挤不进自己这边的食堂大门；于是对校内所有的“24”超市发起反击，但紧接着面临限购。扭曲的愤怒加上悲伤，因不善措辞或走偏的用心变成各种奇特的小道消息。不对等的单向限制，校政的腐败，冷漠的看客，欢跳的奸细，双面奸细……十六岁的心脏简直要爆炸。  
最后终结混乱的是信息管制。谁都别想躺在床上做博弈之王。放一块石头在宿舍楼门垫旁边，你要亲自走过去才能知道第二天它还在不在原地。那些帮你追踪的，社区协作的，信息共享的虚拟智能，统统在“即日起不再发布任何生活服务信息”之后变成废品。  
软弱加恶劣，偏激的庸懦，无聊和发泄，一刻不停。倒不因为学校里有所谓贫对富、正规生对补习班的“阶级”对立，只是人人都不爽，又都像是病了，尿床还夜游的七年级男孩。没有痕迹，气味却不散。  
不是比喻。  
说的正是尿。  
在花木丛，雨后，清新的草木味和泥土中渗出的骚气混在一起。浇浸在隐蔽的小路上，围墙和石子路的直角，大狮子狗们张开的口里口外。  
我被征去做了纪律干事。白出力做特别显著的正确事，在我有生之年，这类唤醒责任感的场合，口号都是“世界不是给你白住的”。负责组织的老师是位老妇人，第一时间就不受重视，坚持着说完了全部的话，她刚好靠到我桌边，看了一眼我手里的书。  
这样，作为新加入学校公共事务的“小便警察”，或，纪律干事，我在每周四、六、日夜巡。可以一人，最好是两人，从晚饭后到九点左右。每一次都填写巡查路线，时间，简况，惩处警告的事迹，总之，一切的流程。虚设。我填之前，与之后，都是空白。巡查的成效改善，可能是有吧。  
五六月已经很热。操场，绿地，能坐人的台阶，到处是人。有些凉爽、舒适的“高级”地段被厉害的角色占据，这包括高中部转到大学预科又一直留在大学预科的那帮人，一队的篮球生、足球生什么的。有钱学生倒不在列，他们往往软弱、孤僻和猥琐，躲在冷气里吃喝消遣，若有点课内课外的成就便很咋呼、想做领袖。但他们不难理解，我难理解的是人与人结为“一派”，在人流中走成方阵，在精神上形成集体，因为住同一间屋子，分享同一桩爱好，厌恶同一种东西。人只有生活不下去时，才会想到自己的社会归属，拉帮结派和领失业救济是差不多的。  
有很多事是只有在校园里不断地走过才能知道的。私下换烟、谈判的场地，恶作剧受害人在手绘的地图上寻找作业被掩埋的地点，A君认领的猫吞杀了B君认养的雀，C君将线绕在蟋蟀的腿上，还有一个光头的D君，总是在天使喷水池，天使垂下的石头裙边坐着，给蓄长发的男学生梳头。分成五六股的头发，在他指缝里穿梭，一畦一畦紧贴头皮种下，仍然是留下头的形状，原本的美丽。头发不停在交换位置，像催眠术令人瞳孔放大，他突然抬头看了我，将我惊醒。那张脸，只具备唯一的不需要头发的美。因为这美，我体会到他的精明，非常熟悉、隐晦的精明。这些男生，背对着他的男生们，一定有一个。一定有一个。

 

虽然并不喜欢，我倒从不觉得巡查工作无聊或危险。对我来说，不过是把图书管理坐着、写着的题目换做站着、走着来想罢了。不便的是学生干部会议，逼迫着人觉得自己比普通学生重要，所以要从中得到点什么。有责任便是有权力，“我们”才是更为优秀的同类，要结交、互助、拉拢和打击，至少要在这里学会与老师/权威象征相处。看得见的那份履历挂在公民主页上，看不见的那份就是现代这个“积分社会”的立身之本。  
陈琦是这群人里会被其他人忽略的一个。因为他漫无目的。教人想起过节才会遇到的不熟的亲戚的孩子，不知道该做什么、怎样玩耍，像一颗被打出去的撞球，碰到哪里算哪里，但留下的印象是他追逐着一群人，一群他不该去追逐的人：他的年纪比我们都要大，谁也不知道他留在高中多久了，只听说大学预科的考试他多次没有通过。  
他主动提出要和我一起巡逻让我有点吃惊。因为我不是团结怪人和弱者的慈善型社交家，更不会认为这是他在帮我什么忙。然而，如果非要严格遵守规矩，找一人同行，我起初倒没意识到他能给我造成不便。  
第一天他并没有现身，事前和事后都没有联络我。第二天他突然在半路出现，我只顾得上问：“你怎么知道我在这里？”他没有回答。走一走，他又会说“我先走了”，两三次都是这样。大概在内心深处，我对所有人都是轻蔑的，但我不至于要提醒自己，可这个陈琦是例外，对他的蔑视时时悬在我心头。我觉得，--尽管我自己也觉得判断这些很可笑，是他散漫的习惯让他连最简单的事都做不成。  
那一晚应当是周六夜，闲走的人，出校入校的很多，我没有留意到陈琦是从哪一抹人影脱出，只见他打了个招呼，便大摇大摆地在我前面开路，我不想跟着他，但更不想开口和他说话，于是陷自己于两难，直到他绕过一年级宿舍楼，我才说：“西校区是不用看的。”他不置可否，“哦”或是“嗯”了一声，然后继续走。  
飞快地，像条有特殊直觉的狗。我被他牵拽，来到西校墙。墙内外的光仿佛在没有遮网和尖刺的边缘处交汇，我和他一起抬头，想知道他在看什么。  
我当然以为黑影的出现是陈琦预先知道的。我只是不明白他有什么用心。翻墙还是穿门，哪怕挖地道到宿舍楼门前，这是一所男子学校的星期六，在进入围墙之前，所有的“不可以”都意味着“可以”。  
陈琦挡住了那道黑影，在有限的光分辨出人脸前，陈琦喊出了他的名字：张文星。  
瘦。飘逸。轻蔑。张文星把手揣在运动夹克的口袋里，歪头瞪着陈琦。共同的问题是，他想干什么？不过后来我知道我错了，张文星的问题并不是这个。  
陈琦让我把光打在张文星脸上，他可能以为光能阻止人逃跑。但光一定不能阻止张文星扇陈琦的耳光，揪住衣领把他的头往墙上撞。我在张文星身上看到了这样的剧情，他是那样的暴躁，富于攻击性，也具备那样的运动能力。我将手电光打在了陈琦与张文星之间的空地上，思索怎样快点结束这对峙。  
我不能寄望陈琦能明智，也不能指望张文星接受我这种入学几个月的新生教导他纪律和安全，我的策略是，如果陈琦接下来还是要做用强光照脸这类的事，我只能尽量否定他。  
“现在还不到九点。”张文星很冷淡。  
“你为什么不从门走？”像愚蠢的小学生。这话从陈琦口中挣扎出来。张文星不为所动，打量着我，陈琦也回头看我，好像是期待我的支持。  
“你先走吧。”我对张文星说。  
“得记下来！”陈琦大喊。  
“请问你是哪个年级哪个班的？”我还是看着张文星。  
“你问我几年级？”一整块笑声被哼出，碎在地上，张文星问我，“你是哪个班的小朋友啊？”  
“怎么进校门这事不归我管，但如果不是学校里的人翻进来还是有点危险。”我说道。  
“他不是认识我吗？”张文星偏头示意了一下陈琦。  
我点头，这次看着陈琦：“好的。”  
张文星摇摇晃晃地走远了。在陈琦眼中也许显得非常嚣张，他喉咙里梗着好几个字，没有连成句子，一半又一半地冒出来又沉下去。最后他只是瞪着我，傻呆呆地说：“他发型不合格。”我同意：“是太长了点。”  
陈琦像是没听见我的附和，沿墙而去，很落寞。我猜他先前吃过多次张文星的苦头。  
“你往这边来过吗？”陈琦突然问我。  
我跟在他身后，已经快走到靠山这边的校门，掩在一道不浅的拱形门洞里。“没有，”我回答，“我以为这边是锁死的。”  
“这后面的路不能通车……”话音淹没在一道一道的影里，铁门的栏杆外是特别安静的黑暗，路灯在很远处，我手里的光恰好打在巨大的锁链上。陈琦突然消失，我听到叮当一响，他喊我：“这边！”  
摸索过去，我发现他卸下了一根铁栏杆。“钻过来，够宽度。”  
听说，这里是“解决”很多问题的地方。门洞里有许多不雅的刻字，路面散布烟蒂和其他的垃圾。  
我不想出校门，但陈琦已经不在视线内，而且大声叫了两次我的名字。  
铁门外，门洞还剩下窄窄的一道边，不足一步远，是垒起的水泥台，护着长满野草的斜坡，顺校墙延伸；正对校门开着一段很陡的台阶，一直一直向上，我数着，有十九阶。走上去，到顶，就是陈琦说的“不通车”的窄路，不紧不疏的路灯是银白的，路围着山，灯围着路。站在这里，才生起“桓狮山”的感觉，学校被踩在下面，除了较高的那三栋主楼，礼堂的光和连成十字的路灯看得很清晰。  
“这里有条近路。”陈琦指着路转过去的一边，银纱的灯面成三角形立在路和夜空的夹角，往斜坡上，渐暗，到围墙底，几乎全黑。  
“往镇里去吗？”我失去了方向的逻辑，也想不通从学校到桓狮镇竟有不走车的方法。  
“你没走过，”陈琦并不惊讶，“是到体育场。”  
“体育场？”  
“十分钟。”  
他朝那方向又望了一会儿，转身对着山，树与草的叠嶂，无下脚之路。  
“你还没参加过秋季运动会。”  
当然。我站在原地，感觉是站在漂浮在空中的白缎带上，夜静得人心慌慌。  
“你为什么不帮我？”  
“什么？”  
“你为什么帮张文星？”  
“…没有。我没有帮谁。”  
“原来你和他们是一起的。”  
“我没有和谁一起。”说时，我一直看着那长且深的台阶，光在第三阶就被折断。  
“我看得出来，这个我看得出来。”嘟囔着，不停嘟囔，其中一句升高了语气：“你和他们是一样的。”  
金属的响声。拉链。  
我本能地走远，下了一层台阶。水声滴注。我迅速说“已过九点”，侧身跨那一级级陡而深的石阶，身后，陈琦的声音冷静而执拗——  
“你知道那是什么感觉吗？”  
我没理会，再度从栏杆间钻过时，仍有说话声。

 

期末考试前一个月，我也选了考升级，于是暂时可以不用做“治安委员”，也没再看到陈琦。熟悉的一切又回来，图书馆，空教室，从床板一侧照过来的黄光，乃至梦里的思考，醒后发现是“三条边上的高度……”，没有下文。我很累，但并不讨厌用功的感觉，我讨厌的是过分踊跃的竞争，当时及以后经验都表明，那不过是强迫别人接受自己的自私、粗鲁和残忍。可我困在学校里，我没有更好的事情可做。我通过了二年级的考试。  
夏天的假期里，我只在家里住了一个星期。然后我选了两门课，一项体育培训，在箱子里塞上新衬衣和新袜子，买到一张全程冷气的长途车票。  
我非常努力地做体育训练，吃饭时觉得每一口都通向四肢的肌肉而不是胃。我还幻想着攻击，虽然没有明确的靶子，但总有“终将适用”的感觉。我要准备好，警惕，还击。  
暑期的课程都是自修，辅助远程的指导。除了像我这样的不（过）假（期）（学）生，学校里仍有行政和内务的老师，西校区校外补习的师生，负责园艺、食堂、卫生的工人。我有时去主教学楼用实验室，某天遇到了一位女老师，迎面时她一直看着我，我不认识她，只简单地鞠躬问好，错身时她像是犹豫，但最终站定，叫了一句：“啊，周选迪。”  
那一刻，我几乎觉得她像我姑姑。很熟悉我，又能下命令。  
她吩咐我拿她的文件，陪她走到行政楼的办公室。主教学楼的内外都有通行政楼的出入口，但学生只能从正门出去，绕到一侧，再从行政楼的正门进入，因为内部贯通的入口都需要刷卡。这让行政楼在新生眼中显得神秘，而对于来汇报、申请、谈话过的学生，是无尽的弯路和麻烦。  
在我们通过划卡的门前，我记起了她，她是组织纪律干事的那个“老妇人”。这是我第一次进入六层的办公区- -上部是大脑，行政楼的楼层要按理想国的设计理解，眼前的画面则像古早的科幻电影：区分不同平面的是巨大均匀刺眼的色块，地毯看上去走上去都是硬邦邦的，灯藏在平面后，自动亮自动暗，找不到门，只有墙壁突然移动，你一定要记住从哪里大概到哪里是电梯，哪里到哪里又是房间。  
办公室里的配色和家具又与正常世界同步，普通的桌椅板凳、文件柜垃圾桶和电脑，温度很舒适，循环的空气是草莓洗手液的味道。我把文件放在她桌上，但知道我还不能走。她在房间里转了一圈，在经过的每一个地方都处理了说不清道不明的事，看别人电脑上的字，在窗台边抻抻手指，调整窗帘，把椅子从一个位置踢到另一个位置，但她选择坐的是另一把椅子。  
“最近在读什么书？”她坐下后问。  
“课内的书。”看她并不感到尴尬，我决定平静地回答。  
“还在看欧歇吗？”她笑着。  
“上个学期读过一段时间，”我想起来，可能在干事集会上我带过这些书，“是老师推荐的。”  
她点头。O'Shea，虚拟社会，整体控制，自由细胞，从我十几岁一直流行到现在。虽然欧歇已经死了五十多年了。  
“有什么心得？对你这个年纪来说，会不会太难懂了？”  
“我只是读个大概。”我回答。她却等待着。  
“哲学上，我觉得，欧歇是以莱布尼茨为基础，”和屋外的走廊，和走廊内的房间，和这天下午一样荒谬，在她的等待中我逼着自己说，“发展出‘自由细胞’的概念，但他把社会看成一个更大的生命有机体，个体自由——”  
“要点，要点是什么？”  
下巴的肌肉收缩，她的嘴形成意味深长的、拷问的微笑。后来才有人告诉我，我在一些明显不是害羞的场合也会脸红，我自己体会是尴尬或无奈的时刻。她笑了，笑声中有胜利感。  
“要点是积分。”满意的叹息，她说道，“自由的个体是没有功能的，积分才能激活每一个细胞，让生命运转。”  
当然咯。即使我之前没有在一百个场合内听一千个人这么说过，我也会相信：我们活在积分社会。  
她又笑。这次声音更大些。“光会背人名是不行的。”  
这次是我笑。因为她太像我认识的女人们。姑姑。也可能是所有女人。  
“你下个学期不打算参与学生会的工作了？”  
参与是个特别可怕的词。积分社会中，对参与说不是危险的。  
“我知道，你们这些好学生都特别怕浪费时间……”  
我没有否定。虽然这不是我的事实。可我并不想表现得很怕得罪她。  
她走到了其他的桌子前，从一个锁着的抽屉里抽出一个信封。信封里是一张门禁卡。她叫我也站过去。电脑显示的是一张示意图，应该就是这一栋楼的平面示意。她在上面选定了几个房间，然后又取消，接着问我，选哪些好。我说定在一侧的房间比较好记，她点头，在十字的楼形上画了一条折线，接着启动了万能锁卡。  
“……忙的时候，老师们需要一两个助手，不会占用你们太多时间，一般我都是从申请的学生里面选，不过……”她转过脸，忧愁地盯着电脑屏幕，手里攥着权力，那张可以打开八扇门的锁卡。  
“我看过了，你的学术分是很高的，社会活动有几类都不错，但是职能很低，我觉得很可惜。”  
我能想象的两种最差的小说，其一，是我出卖了灵魂，成为她的仆人，告密，奉承，渴望认同。其二，是我出卖了灵魂，成为她的男人。她幻想的是第一种，因为第二种她要承担很高的风险并将自己置于我的权力之下。  
这是小说。现实是大部分人都没有灵魂可卖。我不是很确定我有，我确定的是我厌恶那个万能钥匙。这个时候，我想起了陈琦。  
正面和反面，很多时候，我只希望硬币在空中爆炸。

 

分别在晚上十点和九点半，我被叫到行政楼取过两次文件，送去教师食堂。老妇人和另外的老师在喝茶，没有发生其他故事。  
我计划在二年级待六个月，想一想我以后做什么。跳级考试只能加点额外的学术分，我已经不再需要，我打算在会考之后申请大学。我已经足够讨厌这所学校。  
计划中的六个月，第一件大事是运动会。我选的项目是跳高。或者说，我能选的项目只有跳高。我以前没有试过，所以体育老师安排我到田径队学习。运动会前，这种安排很常见，大家都默认秋季运动会是“普通学生”的运动会。  
田径社团的学生，不论修长还是敦实，身体都像颗橡皮球，充满弹性，自由地爆发。跳高选手一律修长，站在他们之中，我觉得自己像一盏僵硬的落地灯。大概，我也照出单调、恒稳的光，打在他们短裤外，瘦瘦的腿上，弹击地面，在一个短促微妙的时间内突然加速，挣脱。不可能挣脱地面，但可以挣脱身体，所以优美。优美属于天空。  
飞扬的头发散开又收拢。他拱身从垫子上跃起，有人喊他的名字，让他把头发绑起来，我突然明白，但已经来不及，他梳头时一直盯着我。张文星。  
他的目光本身是怎样，不值得形容和分析，只是在他的目光中，在这个倒霉的情境里，我渴望一个朋友。我希望在我转身时能遇到一张脸。  
我总是一个人。所以我能看到餐盘上的影子。影子是两个人。但他们，张文星，和英棠，没有拿食物，坐在餐厅长桌的对面。  
张文星，轮廓清晰，年轻时显得精明好看，总带一点危险和急躁感。英棠，我对他的第一印象是，不管他有怎样的名声，那张脸都配不上这个名声。而悖论在于，对我这样不了解他名声的人，他长得又像是该有点名声的人。  
很白，但并不算清秀，因为骨骼和某条肌肉的走向出现了不规则。这不规则只能怪英棠自己，因为是他规划了他想要的规则。可是人的脸，却不能像他和张文星身上的校服那样听话。他们俩的确把校服穿得很好看。  
很快我就知道了一切。我能听说到的一切。他们在二年级最差的一个班，但英棠和张文星是该读三年级的学生。英棠在一年级时出过一次事故，传说高年级中一拨很有势力财力的学生非常讨厌他。后来张文星和另几个英棠的朋友与这伙人打了起来，没有什么分晓，有人转学有人升学，张文星等英棠伤好一起重读了一年。但笼统地，英棠留下了两拨男学生为他打架的名声。  
食堂那天我们没有说话，之后我在教学楼外的游廊又遇到过英棠，和别的男生们一起，这次没有张文星。他笑嘻嘻地，侧着头，我在他们颈底看到了纹身。英棠的像是一朵玫瑰，发根是带刺的枝叶和茎，花却垂下，伸到衣领以下的深处。所以，我想，这是他们被叫“玫瑰男孩”的原因。

 

秋假只有一周，我却想回一趟家。视频里，姑姑说父亲还住在病房，而她坐在我的房间，身后是我的床和书柜，床沿上搭着她随手扔下的衣服。说的话在说时就忘记了，只有床边的衣服挂在眼里。我突然间就放弃了回家的念头。  
没有人感到失望，我的家里没有人在期待我。因为我在最重要的那件事上让他失望。一个家庭只能出于一个原因需要一个孩子。那个原因很多时候并不是爱。但比这一层实则常见的冷漠更深一层的灰暗是，他们，父亲和姑姑，希望我因此沮丧，消沉，从而失败、从而在我的失败中不断找到可以巩固他们正确的东西。我青少年时期全部的叛逆都在对抗他们心中这个无形的、曲折的期待，其实，我并不在乎我令他失望，并不在乎我不具备他所说的那种“天分”，我甚至不知道那到底是什么。  
可这个秋天我想到了家，想被熟悉的东西包裹，我觉得孤独。孤独让我只能看见空虚，生活的细节在放大，机械，粗俗，没有意义。  
台风来了又走，留下无尽的雨。我于是躺在床上看雨，觉得可惜，因为无法把每一滴雨看尽。假期的最后一天，天气显得犹豫，我也在犹豫中搭上了去桓狮镇的班车。宿舍里我还有三个罐头，分别是鱼肉和水笋，冰箱里有一盒新鲜的土豆沙拉，塑料勺子插在四分之三处的酸奶酱里。所有细节都特别清晰。  
车子是直达的，从校门口到列车总站。下车是一片平坦的划线的广场，路障拉开的人造迷宫从未被尊重，学生们总是走最简短直接的路线，穿到街对面。  
对面是市场。市场综合体，乡镇MALL。有菜市场和批发商卸货的车道，食店的座椅和遮雨棚把空间修剪成别扭的曲线。在凹凸不平的空气中，看见冰店，水店，游戏厅，占卜馆，药店，文具店，电器屋，美容院……每个人似乎都有个刻意的身份，仿佛被接近时脑袋上会冒出一个对话框。  
我还没完全走到对面就意识到自己做了个错误的决定，想干脆坐下一班车回去。有没有罐头和饼干我都不会饿死，但走半油半水的路可能会要我的命，况且，我不知道他们说的那个“最便宜”的批发货栈在哪儿。我只能提半打罐头半打饮料，我去“批发栈”干什么？这可能是我人生里最蠢的一天。  
云色越来越重，几乎要析出固体。我随便找了个商店买完东西，下一个念头竟是谁谁推荐过的牛肉粉。一个愚蠢的决定如同整理一个破箱子，你永远不知道会遇到什么破烂，毕竟它们就在那里，一直都在我的脑袋里。  
我否决了这个念头。返回总站的广场，一辆辆停泊的客车显得特别安静，像从来没启动过的废铁。没有人，没有下一班的时刻。只能回去。市场这边有一个自己的中心，圆形的空地，但称不上广场，有一些集中的座椅，种在方台里的草木，还有一架很大很笨重的旋转木马，有一匹的眼睛脱了色，我的座椅恰对着这匹盲马。我买了一个三明治。  
能听到一个压抑的歌声，无法判断从何处发出。如果下雨，我在想，这坐着的人是不是都要躲进旋转木马里，环绕的店铺都很小，而且不友善。但我知道人们无论如何还是要钻挤在周遭狭小的屋檐下。有一条粗粗的黑线引起了我的注意，因为第一次我真的以为那是一道线。画在凌乱的圆环上，再注意分辨，才明白那是一扇门。  
有精致和古朴感，不属于这里，仿佛是从很远的地方运过来，再装上。但又十分整齐，不突出，不陷凹，以不现实的状态存在着。门前有台阶，旁边，以我的目力，大概是安全系统。我走近去确认，发现那四方框内是一幅木刻画，不是按钮和屏幕，但也够离奇。画面是花，抱团的玫瑰，倒悬生长，类似狐狸手套和珊瑚钟。正琢磨画面的时候，我的心一惊。汀铃的一响，在我耳中分解出至少八个音节，连带最后嗡嗡的颤音，也变形放大，将两耳撑满，我的心也蹦进了耳里。  
是门从里面被打开了，一个几乎齐着门楣的男人，在黑色的门和门消失的黑色中剪切出自己的形状，特别自由，特别偶然。  
他的脸保持着松弛和隐约的笑容，我已经站上了第一个台阶，他就没有先走，撤身请我进门。血管里的悬念突然松懈，我的脸一热，从台阶上退回。同时，含混地嘟囔，“不是、不是”，“走岔了”，等等。  
这是我第一次遇着单德明。

 

我目送他走进小商店，出门手里握着雪糕，在所有座位中选择了我身边的位置。我已经从他的白衬衣和黑裤子看出了我们是同学，但他不像桓狮学院的学生，差距有几分，他便能得几分。然而回个二十年的头来回想，单德明也不太属于这世界。在那日阴沉、忙乱、低徊的湿雾中，我一直望着他，他身上带着极柔和的光，不突出，不刺眼，晴天时清新，阴雨时温柔。在我身边坐着时，我闻到浓艳的香气，是从那扇门里带出来的。所以，我记得我问他的第一句竟不是他的名字。  
“那是你家里的店铺吗？”  
我猜测他长期呆在那黑色门的背后，但我又不记得我碰到过出身这个镇子的学生。  
“不啊，为什么？我家在外地。”单德明答道。他并没注意到他身上的味道。听我说之后，他提袖掩面，“好像是……味道在我身上总会留得久些——你喜欢草莓吗？”  
他当时握着两个雪糕，浅粉红的那一根还没有动。我赶忙谢绝，他也愣住，缓缓推出手里那串冰，试探地：“你想吃吗？”  
我才觉悟他其实的意思是草莓味恐怕也会留在他身上，不由笑出来。“你吃你吃。我不怎么吃冰。”  
“你家在哪儿？”  
他说了一个很北的地方，北到几乎没有经济，都是基地。  
“你很怕热吗？”我笑问。  
“还好，不过不怕冷。”  
据说，北方人才更怕冷。但他说冷时，在不清不爽的潮湿中，我感觉到相当明显的幽幽的凉，连他手里的雪坯都似停融。此时他也没了胃口，把剩下的抛进方石台边的垃圾桶。  
我问他读哪一班。他说他在读补习，还没考进一年级。我宽慰说，合不合格只是形式上的刺激，届时大家还是都会入学。  
“为什么？”他问得认真，认真的背后又是恐惧。  
我们都只有十五六岁，恐惧的深暗核心不外乎另一个微不足道的秘密被发现。比如单德明，猜得出他的成绩很差，这就是他黑暗的困扰，黑暗的秘密。换一个更为世故的傻瓜，我说不定直接说出“毕竟交了那么多学费”，才不管这些人有没有自尊心。但面对单德明，他的光与寒，令我耐心起来。我骗他说，考几次后就会重复以前的试卷。  
“你怎么知道呢？”他突然聪明起来，“你不是跳级生吗？”  
你不是从来不会经历这些屈辱的人吗？  
“你是那个，周选迪吧？”他又道，“他们说的……”  
说到这里，他才记起了自我介绍。“你是叫周选迪吧，我姓单，单……”  
“你怎么知道我的呢，单同学？”与他的新身份问了好，谈话却反而比刚才生疏。  
“我认识二年级一个人，叫英棠……”  
我的心像被沸铁烫住。一万个瞬间同时飞逝。木刻的玫瑰和英棠雪糕甜的笑脸；身边的单德明那个冰冻的宇宙溢长出花藤，细看去，那藤是蛆。  
“你认得的人倒是不少，你是补习生？”  
那时和许多的后来反复说明，单德明比我已经意识到的聪明更聪明些。他笑笑没有说话。和我一起一直朝前看，我在看那道黑线斩开的围成环的铺面脸。他在看什么，我猜不到。  
一直坐到有车发。我先走的，没有给他任何提醒。我选了靠窗靠里的座位。坐了五分钟车子才差不多满，单德明是最后一个上车的，我没有直接看他，但知道他找了一圈座位。  
他走过来时，我把漫到邻座上的包袱收到脚下。他坐下后侧头，与我短暂的对视中，他笑出一个感谢。途中我们没有说话。他竟在这四十分钟睡着了。酣醇的呼吸散着人造的草莓香。又幽默又悲伤。  
奇怪的是，我忘记了雨。像我们的南国忘记了秋天。不论怎样回想都想不起来，后来到底落雨没。我下车，他站在校门处等待，提着先前从我脚下抽走的我的包裹。我谢他说，我自己来。他只道，走吧，也不是多远。走过两三栋楼，快能见到正式生的宿舍，他又道：还是有些重，你提都歪肩。我很自然地笑了。单德明最傲慢炫耀时也好过我最真诚的谦虚。他直走到把东西放在门前的石阶上，门正好朝西，我看着他的白衬衣摇摇摆摆地变小，回身避进门口与门房之间的短促的模糊中。我张口深呼吸，却是不知是吸入还是呼出一个反复折叠的寒颤。我不能承认，这是无声的抽泣。


End file.
